Una Semana Junto a Ti
by Raku Soleil
Summary: La profesora McGonagall les aplica un castigo algo inusual a Cedric y Noah: ambos deberán pasar una semana compartiendo sala común y pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos. ¿Podrán hacerlo?
1. Mi peor castigo, Tú

**Bueno aquí vengo con un nuevo fic que espero les guste. Dejen reviews eso ayuda a escribir mejor y más rápido. La historia empieza a final del sexto año de Noah y Cedric. **

**¡Bueno ahora si los dejo con el fic! **

**Disclaimer: **Como sigo siendo pobre nada de esto me pertenece… excepto algunos personajes.

**Summary: **La profesora McGonagall les aplica un castigo algo inusual a Cedric y Noah: ambos deberán pasar una semana compartiendo sala común y pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos. ¿Podrán hacerlo?

**Una Semana Junto a Ti**

**Capítulo 1: Mi peor castigo: Tu.**

Minerva McGonagall tenía su característica mirada severa posada en dos jóvenes que cursaban su sexto año en el colegio Hogwarts.

En uno de los rincones se encontraban el Profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout ambos con caras serias y miradas decepcionantes.

Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados frente a McGonagall, teniendo que soportar aquella mirada que tanto miedo causaba entre los alumnos. Sin embargo ambos no estaban intimidados como los demás que habían pisado aquella sala. Sus miradas reflejaban profunda ira, odio y rencor.

Cedric Diggory tenía sus ojos grises más oscuros de lo normal fijos en un punto indefinido de la habitación. La apariencia del joven demostraba que había tenido un duelo. Su cabello moreno estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, la camisa del uniforme mostraba algunas consecuencias de los hechizos lanzados y su brazo izquierdo tenía un corte profundo que aún no paraba de sangrar.

Miró hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con la culpable de su estado, quien no estaba en mejores condiciones que él.

Noah Thompson era la otra alumna que estaba en aquella habitación soportando la mirada de la profesora de Transformaciones. Se mordió el labio inferior para luego suspirar. Aquel duelo que había tenido minutos antes con Diggory la había destrozado, literalmente. Su cabello castaño estaba todo enmarañado. Su camisa antes blanca ahora estaba sucia y rasgada en algunas partes de las mangas, al igual que su corbata. Sus ojos color miel de vez en cuando vagaban por la habitación, sin abandonar el odio que reflejaban.

McGonagall se frotó las sienes, para que nuevamente sus sagaces ojos volvieran a posarse en ambos estudiantes.

- Sinceramente esto es algo… que realmente ha sorprendido tanto a mí como a los demás docentes,- empezó la profesora.- dos de los alumnos más… responsables, inteligentes y aplicados¡peleándose en medio de uno de los pasillos!

Noah recorrió con su mirada la habitación tratando de huir de la mirada severa que la profesora le dedicaba.

- Y aunque no es bueno en estos casos decirlo, debo admitir que fue un duelo excepcional.

Ambos sonrieron, pero al ver que la profesora no cambiaba sus facciones borraron inmediatamente sus sonrisas.

- Maldiciones, hechizos, contra-hechizos yendo y viniendo. ¿En que pensaba? Ustedes tienen que ser un ejemplo para los de primero, en especial usted señor Diggory, que es Prefecto.

Noah bufó y rodó los ojos.

La profesora McGonagall se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, sin emitir ni un solo sonido. Ambos jóvenes se fulminaron con la mirada, cuando la profesora les dio la espalda.

- Espero que estén arrepentidos.- siguió. Posó su mirada en Noah, quien se la sostuvo hasta que la profesora miró a Cedric, quien seguía con la mirada perdida.

- Esto no volverá a suceder.- aseguró.- Eh pensado en un castigo apropiado. Como muy pocas veces hay que enfrentar este tipo de situaciones, eh determinado que esto es lo justo.- carraspeó un par de veces para aclararse la garganta.- Su castigo será pasar una semana juntos.- ambos voltearon la cabeza bruscamente para mirarla. Cedric advirtió un amago de sonrisa en los labios curvados de la profesora.- Compartirán una sala común.

- ¿Y usted creo que nos ayudará en algo?- preguntó Noah tratando de que sus palabras no salieran de sus labios en forma de gritos.

- Eso espero señorita Thompson. Claro que no planeo que salgan de allí convertidos en amigos íntimos o algo por el estilo, solo quiero que controlen esa impulsividad de lanzarse con lo primero que ven.- su mirada de reproche se posó en la castaña.

El profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout se adelantaron y se pusieron a la altura de sus estudiantes.

Noah se encontró con la mirada decepcionada del jefe de su casa y lo único que pudo hacer fue concentrar toda su atención en el piso de despacho de la profesora. Mientras que Cedric se encontró con la mirada de la profesora Sprout, quien negaba a cada instante con la cabeza.

La firme voz de McGonagall se volvió a escuchar en toda la habitación.

- Como ustedes no pertenecen a mi casa, creí que sería mejor consultar si estaba bien el castigo que les impondría y, naturalmente aceptaron.- Noah y Cedric miraron a sus profesores con recelo.- Con una pequeña adición.

- Pomona y yo hemos estado hablando y, creemos que les vendría bien este castigo, sin lugar a duda Minerva tuvo una excelente idea al ocurrírsele eso de vivir juntos durante una semana.- dijo. La profesora sonrió discretamente.- Pero nosotros,- se señalo asimismo y a la profesora Sprout.- decidimos que podrían cumplir un castigo extra.- Noah lo miró interrogativamente, Flitwick no se hizo esperar y agregó- Le ayudarán al profesor Snape en su mazmorra, una semana.

Tanto Cedric como Noah se miraron horrorizados al escuchar aquellas palabras. Un castigo con Snape ¿Qué podría ser aún peor?

- Estarán bajo sus órdenes, y como si estuvieran en una clase más, él será capaz de descontarles puntos por cada equivocación que cometan.- habló la profesora de Herbología.

Los rostros de Cedric y Noah habían quedado pálidos al mencionar aquello último. Con aquel poder sobre ellos, Snape no perdería oportunidades para descontarles la mayor cantidad de los puntos que pudiera.

Y como si el mismo demonio lo hubiese llamado, Snape apareció por la puerta del despacho de McGonagall y sonrió socarronamente a ambos estudiantes.

- Los espero mañana a las siete.- dijo con su habitual tono frío y de arrastrar las palabras, mientras una sonrisa aparecía fugazmente en sus curvados labios.

- Irán a clases como todos los días, sin excepción.- volvió a hablar la profesora Sprout. Tanto Noah como Cedric se esperaban alguna otra cosa que tuviera para agregar McGonagall, pero nunca llegó. La profesora de Herbología prosiguió - Lo único que harán diferente en sus rutinas será convivir juntos.

El silencio nuevamente se adueño de la sala. Ninguno de los dos quería romper aquel silencio. La profesora miró hacia la ventana y con un movimiento de varita abrió la puerta de la habitación.

- Mañana a primera hora les diré donde dormirán la siguiente semana. Pueden retirarse.- los jóvenes se levantaron inmediatamente- ¡Ah, señor Diggory vaya a ver a Madame Pomfrey para que le cure su brazo, parece que cada vez empeora más.- dijo. El Hufflepuff asintió con la cabeza, para luego fulminar a la castaña con la mirada.

OoO

- ¡Muchas gracias Thompson! Ahora gracias a ti tenemos que pasar una semana juntos. Y sinceramente tengo cosas mejores que hacer.- le reprochó Cedric mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- ¡Oye! Yo también tengo mejores cosas que hacer en vez de pasar casi todo mi día con vos.- se defendió y con tono acusador agregó- Además para tener un duelo se necesitan dos personas, y tu no estabas exactamente inconsciente cuando respondías mis hechizos.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros Diggory, la culpa fue de ambos. Lo echo, echo está y a menos que tengas un Giratiempo no podremos hacer nada al respecto.- dijo la castaña mientras se ponía enfrente de el y le cerraba el paso.

Cedric la hizo aún lado y continuó bajando las escaleras, seguido de cerca por la castaña, quien no dejaba de mascullar cosas.

- Una cosa más, la próxima vez trata de darme directamente a mí, no a mi brazo de Quidditch. No quisiera que algo le pasara a la esperanza del equipo.- dijo fanfarronamente. La castaña se mofó, para que luego el Hufflepuff le cerrara la puerta de la enfermería en la cara. Noah hizo el amago de seguirlo, pero se detuvo al pensar que, si no se comportaban bien, otra semana se les podría agregar.

OoO

Cedric salió de la enfermería una par de horas después. Madame Pomfrey estaba escandalizada al ver el estado del brazo y, cuando Cedric le dijo quien había sido, empezó a chillar y hablar sobre lo peligroso que podría haber resultado si se dejaba el brazo así.

- Un hechizo muy poderoso, no hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias.- había dicho mientras buscaba entre pequeñas botellas la poción indicada para curarlo.

El moreno tuvo que soportar a Madame Pomfrey lo que a él le parecieron horas interminables. Y una vez fuera de la enfermería respiro aliviado. Pensó en ir a la sala común, pero optó por ir al Gran Salón, donde de seguro ya estarían sirviendo la cena.

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta del Gran Salón comenzó a abrirse sola. Del otro lado, Noah la había abierto y al verlo sus labios inmediatamente se curvaron y su ceño se frunció.

Cuando el moreno se disponía a hablar, la castaña lo detuvo con un movimiento de mano, lo fulmino con la mirada y se fue caminando por el pasillo que conducía a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Aquel gesto significaba que no tenía ganas de hablar, ni discutir, ni verlo a él. Por lo que el Hufflepuff deduzco que seguía de mal humor. Frunció el entrecejo y decidiendo que no tenía hambre, emprendió el camino hacia su sala común, en busca de alguien con quien desahogarse.

OoO

La castaña entró como alma que lleva el diablo a la sala común. Cuando lo hizo todas las miradas femeninas se dirigieron hacia ella. Un grupo de chicas de tercero cuchicheaban entre sí y, de vez en cuando le lanzaban miradas furtivas. Las chicas de grados más altos no se molestaban por bajar su tono de voz, sino que lo subían cada vez más.

- Al diablo toda mi reputación…

Pensado que nada podría ser peor e ignorando todos los comentarios que circulaban a su alrededor siguió caminando hasta que empezó a subir las escaleras rápidamente. Llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con un hechizo.

Se recargo sobre ella y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con Ann, quien estaba acostada en la cama leyendo un libro y Megan que jugaba con Domino, el gato de Noah.

OoO

Cedric al llegar a la sala común, no se encontró con nade, a excepción de unas chicas de quinto que lo señalaban y le sonreían tontamente. Entró a su habitación y se encontró con Jack, su compañero de cuarto y amigo.

OoO

- ¿Qué paso?- interrogó Ann dejando a un lado el libro.

- Primero, llega McGonagall con su típica cara de estar decepcionada y de no entender cómo paso eso; para luego comenzar su gran sermón sobre "la locura" que acabábamos de hacer.

oooooo

- En eso habrá estado unos cinco o diez minutos.- decía Cedric. Jack lo escuchaba atentamente.- ¡Y luego nos suelta el peor castigo que pudo haber inventado! No se de donde saca tantas ideas malvadas y siniestras.

oooooo

- ¡Vasta de dramatismo¡Dinos cual es el castigo de una vez!- exclamaron Ann y Megan al unísono. La castaña retrocedió instantáneamente.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- dijo haciendo movimientos con las manos para que se calmaran.- Yo soy la del castigo y ustedes están más nerviosas que yo. Tengo que pasar una semana compartiendo sala común con Diggory.- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

oooooo

- ¡Estas bromeando!- dijo Jack levantándose de la cama.

- Desearía hacerlo.- respondió serio.- Y eso no es lo peor, aún hay más. Tras que tengo que estar con Thompson, también debo enfrentar la peor combinación jamás creada.

oooooo

- ¿Qué puede ser peor que Diggory?- preguntó Ann. La pelirroja le dio un codazo a lo cual la rubia se encogió de hombros.- Solo preguntaba.

- ¡Estoy tratando de sacar toda… toda… la furia que siento hacia McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick y Snape!

- Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Snape con todo esto?- preguntó la pelirroja, quien su cara de confusión era peor que la de Ann.

- Si no interrumpieran a cada momento se los diría. Bien. Lo peor fue cuando entró Snape con aires de grandeza y nos dijo que cumpliríamos un castigo con él. Snape y Diggory ¿existe peor combinación¿Puede mi vida ser peor?

- Si, podría estar implicada Cho en el castigo también.- respondió Megan llevándose una mirada fulminante de parte de la castaña y Ann.

oooooo

- Dos castigo, eso si que es un record. Para un Prefecto.- agregó Jack.

- Mi vida está arruinada, no creo sobrevivir a esta semana.- dijo el moreno mientras se tumbaba en su cama y miraba el techo.

- Ni que lo digas, Thompson y Snape, una combinación explosiva. Imagínatelos, los dos cuestionándote cada cosa que hagas en la mazmorra más los gritos de la Ravenclaw, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos.

oooooo

- Nunca eh escuchado esta clase de castigos¡Es injustos!- exclamó la castaña.

- ¿Dónde será tu sala común?- pregunto Megan apagando las luces y sacándole el hechizo a la puerta.

oooooo

- Mañana McGonagall a primera hora nos dirá.- chasqueó la lengua. Jack miró por la ventana, el cielo estaba estrellado.

- Y yo que creí que Thompson era inofensiva, nunca creí que pudiera llegar a tanto con tan solo decirle eso.

- De inofensiva no tiene nada, mira.- le dijo y le mostró el brazo que anteriormente le había curado Madame Pomfrey. Jack hizo una seña con la mano dándole a entender al moreno que tenía razón.

- Si ¿recuerdas esa vez que te lanzó ese escritorio?- comentó Jack riendo por lo bajo.- Dijo que te lo merecías porque… ¿Por qué era?

- Por teñirle el pelo color fucsia y por tirarle "descuidadamente" los espaguetis en la cabeza a la hora del almuerzo.

- Claro, eso fue divertido.- dijo entre carcajadas Jack, a lo que Cedric solo se dio vuelta en la cama.- Pero ahora que lo recuerdo ella también te tiró los espaguetis y salieron corriendo del Gran Salón lanzándose la comida.

- Si.- Cedric sonrió a medias.- McGonagall nos hizo limpiar el Gran Salón esa noche y la cocinas también.

oooooo

- ¿Pero los elfos no son los encargados de las cocinas?- preguntó Megan.

- Sí, pero dijo que eso sería para que sepamos lo que es cuidar la comida y para que veamos que los elfos trabajan duramente y merecen respeto.- explicó Noah.

OoO

El silencio se hizo presente en ambas habitaciones. Ambos suspiraron y miraron hacia la ventana, a fura la Luna iluminaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

- Mañana empieza nuestra condena…

**¿Y que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, espero toda clase de review, ya sean para criticar, preguntar, dudas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa será bienvenida.**

**Creo que es la primera cosa que escribo en menos de un mes. Ahora entienden porque tardo en actualizar Cambiando la Historia ¿no? nn.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Raku.**


	2. Nueva ¿celda?

**Antes de que empiecen a tirarme tomatazos¡Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Pero es que con la presión de los últimos meses de escuela y los exámenes y eso, no me dejaba tiempo para escribir el capítulo y cuando llegaron las vacaciones… pues no se me ocurría nada. Este capítulo principalmente es uno de transición, lo bueno empezará en el tercer capítulo.**

**alionushka:** ¡¡Hola!! Pues si, es una historia diferente a Cambiando la Historia pero con sus mismos personajes. No, Cambiando la Historia no está terminada, pero como habrás notado decidí borrarla ya que todas las ideas para ese fic se fueron. Igual espero que este fic te guste tanto o más que el anterior.

**Koumal:** ¡Guau! Que review tan largo¡me encantó! Yo también tomaba a Cedric como alguien presumido, por eso en este fic hay algo de aquella personalidad pero también tiene su lado que hace que toda chica cuerda suspire cuando es nombrado (como dijiste). Espero leer un review tuyo para este capítulo.

**Azamy-Delacour:** ¡¡Hola amiga!! Creo que en verdad tienes razón, no se me pudo haber ocurrido una mejor historia xD. No estoy segura de que Noah y Cedric lleguen hasta tan punto de matarse, pero algo sucederá que Noah deseará hacerlo.

**SAKSU:** ¡¡Hermanita!! Espero no haberte causado la muerte, se que te dije que la continuación estaría pronto, pero ya vez, mi imaginación de pez es la culpable. Gracias por tantos halagos nn espero este capítulo te guste también.

€**l!to0la!n..::(-)::...:** Amiga, muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario y leer mi fic, significó mucho para mi.

**DarkSere:** No te preocupes, McGonagall no es una invención mía, sino de J.K. Rowling. Es la profesora de Transformaciones, ella es una animaga (se transforma en una gata) Además es la jefa de la casa Gryffindor y la Subdirectora. Lamento haberte respondido tarde, espero te guste este capítulo.

**Cosa rara:** ¡Claro amiga! Siempre estarás invitada a leer este fic. Me alegró que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero este también te guste.

**Muchas gracias por gastar un poco de su tiempo y dejarme un review, los cuales ayudaron a que esta última semana me dedicara a pleno a este fic. Espero no decepcionarlas con este capítulo. Al final del fic, habrá una pequeña sorpresa para compensar el tiempo que tarde en actualizar. **

**Aviso: A las que les guste Oliver Wood (como a mí ) las invito a leer mi fic, dedicada completamente a él: Sin Importar el Costo. Bueno, ahora si sin más preámbulos las dejo con mi fic. **

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente nada de esto me pertenece, de ser así ya me abría secuestrado a Cedric.

**Summary:** La profesora McGonagall les aplica un castigo algo inusual a Cedric y Noah: ambos deberán pasar una semana compartiendo sala común y pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos. ¿Podrán hacerlo?

**Una Semana Junto a Ti**

**Capítulo 2: **Nueva ¿celda?

-¿A que hora dijo?

-A las siete en punto.- dijo Noah a su lado levitando una pequeña pelota de color verde fosforescente.

-¿Y que hora es?- volvió a preguntar Cedric aburrido siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de la pelota en el aire.

-Las siete treinta.- respondió irritada- Es decir, cinco minutos más que la última vez que me preguntaste.

Cedric dejó de mirar a su compañera y dirigió sus ojos grises hacia la puerta de madera del despacho de la profesora.

-Y luego nos dice que tenemos que ser puntuales.- recriminó Cedric, logrando arrancar una sonrisa a la castaña.

Hacia media hora que ambos esperaban la llegada de la profesora. Por un lado era mejor ya que así demorarían más en conocer su nueva ¿sala común?, pero por otro los minutos se les hacían interminables.

Flash Back

Noah se despertó muy temprano por la mañana. Por alguna extraña razón no había podido dormir bien esa noche, su cabeza no paraba de repetir las horribles palabras de la profesora McGonagall. Tras eso, cada sonido que escuchaba la despertaba y la inquietaba, resignada a que no podría conciliar el sueño se había levantado y cambiado. En una hora tendría que ir a ver su nueva sala común.

Bajando las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas escuchó dos voces demasiado conocidas para su gusto. Bajo unos escalones más y se quedó oculta allí, tratando de escuchar la conversación entre Cho Chang y Marietta Edgecombe.

-¿Crees que la hayan expulsado de Hogwarts?- preguntó Cho entusiasta mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones negros.

-No lo sé.- respondió su amiga de cabello rizado y de un rubio rojizo.- Si la hubieran expulsado no hubieran esperado hasta hoy, esa misma noche lo habrían echo.

-Quizá pidió pasar una última noche aquí… tu sabes para recordar el lugar al cual no volverá jamás.- exclamó con un fingido tono de tristeza.

Noah en la escalera rodó los ojos.

-Pero… si a Thompson la expulsan, lo más seguro es que a Cedric también, después de todo el respondió a los hechizos y todos lo vieron.- comentó Marietta luego de analizar un poco la situación.

-¡Merlín Marietta!- exclamó indignada Cho.- Thompson fue la que se le abalanzó a Cedric, y el tuvo que defenderse como era lógico.

Marietta chasqueó la lengua.

En los labios de la joven Chang apareció una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona, Marietta miró en la dirección donde los ojos azules de su amiga estaban clavados. Noah venía bajando por la escalera con su baúl y la cesta de mimbre donde seguramente estaba su gato… pero algo no andaba bien, advirtió Marietta, la castaña seguía con la misma sonrisa altanera y la mirada gélida que siempre les dedicaba a ellas.

-Vaya, como lo predije, te expulsaron de Hogwarts. Por eso decidí levantarme temprano y no perderme tu ida.- dijo Cho ácidamente mientras miraba como la castaña rodeaba el sillón y se paraba frente a ella.

-Que bueno que no tomaste Adivinación, hubieras reprobado el primer día.- le cortó gélidamente sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Entonces… no te expulsaron.- intervino Marietta.

-Eso dije.

-Entonces ¿por qué traes tu baúl y la cesta de mimbre?- preguntó Cho mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

-Parte de mi castigo.- se limito a contestar Noah, pasó a un lado de Cho quien la agarró del brazo y la obligo a voltearse.

-¿Cuál es tu castigo?- preguntó sin rodeos y entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- preguntó Noah soltándose del agarre de la morena quien asintió de forma cansina. Noah chasqueo la lengua.- Tengo que pasar… una semana, compartiendo sala común con Cedric Diggory,- dijo lentamente disfrutando cada palabra. Los ojos de Cho se dilataron, luego agregó mordazmente.- los dos "solos."

Los ojos de Cho se salieron de sus orbitas y por un momento Noah pensó que esta se desmayaría.

-A que te gustaría estar en mi lugar ¿no Cho?- finalizó la castaña aumentando más su sonrisa arrogante.

Cho se mordió el labio inferior indignada, evitando que saliera algún sonido de ellos, el cual probablemente hubiera sido un grito de desesperación, dio media vuelta con la cabeza en alto y aparentando que no le importaba, empezó a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de las chicas seguida por Marietta.

Fin del Flash Back. 

Cedric cansado de mirar en dirección a la ventana posó sus ojos grises en su compañera, quien había comenzado a sonreír, su vista estaba pérdida en algún punto del despacho por lo que el Hufflepuff supuso que estaba en su propio mundo… como la mayoría del tiempo.

Siguió los movimientos de la pequeña pelota color verde fosforescente, desde hacia media hora la castaña la estaba haciendo levitar y la movía de un lado al otro, Cedric movió la cabeza, tantos giros lo habían mareado.

Flash Back

-Espero que dentro de una semana sigas vivo, Diggory.- dijo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azabaches.- Si no regresas, me quedaré con tu cama.- le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y salió de la habitación.

-Cielos Luke, gracias por tu preocupación.- exclamó sarcástico Cedric mirando recelosamente la puerta.

-No esperaba menos de él.- comentó Jack negando con la cabeza.- Bueno, son las siete cuarenta. Suerte.- Jack sonrió de medio lado.

-Disfrutas esto ¿no?

-Oh si.- exclamó sonriente Jack mientras bajaban las escaleras de la habitación.- Recuerda que sólo es una semana, si tienes suerte pasarás ese tiempo en la enfermería, dependiendo de que tipo de hechizo uso nuestra Ravenclaw preferida.

-Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso Jack.- ironizo el moreno y cuando estuvo a punto de desaparecer de la sala común, se volteó y agregó- Cuida mi cama, dile a Luke que recuerde que es sólo una semana, que NO la utilice para fines "no educativos"

Jack sonrió ante la petición de su amigo y vio como el moreno atravesó la salida dirigiéndose al despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones.

Fin del Flash Back.

Volviendo a la realidad Cedric miró irritado a la castaña, entretenida con tan sólo levitar una pequeña pelota y él, mirando a todas partes sintiendo que habían pasado años desde que había llegado al maldito despacho.

Bufando molesto y revolviéndose el pelo, se recostó en la silla y empezó a mecerse sobre las patas traseras de ésta, mirando la pequeña pelota que dibujaba círculos de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo.

-Podrías dejar de hacer eso, es desesperante.- le dijo cansino mirando como la castaña dejaba caer la pelota, guardaba su varita e instalaba toda su atención en él, taladrándolo con sus ojos miel.

Luego de unos segundos de inspeccionar al Hufflepuff se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en la silla mostrando una marcada expresión de fastidio. Cedric dejó de balancearse sobre la silla.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe haciendo sobresaltar a ambos adolescentes. En el umbral se hallaba la profesora de Transformaciones con la cara inexpresiva, lo contrario de sus ojos que expresaban severidad.

-Siento el retraso.- siseó la profesora.- Síganme, no hay que perder más tiempo.- y sin más que decir salió del despacho apretando el paso con su túnica ondeando por detrás.

Cedric y Noah se levantaron velozmente y trataron de seguirle el paso a la profesora, cuyos pies parecían no tocar el piso. Subieron escaleras, recorrieron pasillos sin decir nada, completamente en silencio. La profesora McGonagall iba al frente, y de vez en cuando caminaba más rápido.

-Apúrese señor Diggory.- dijo sin ni siquiera voltear atrás.- Usted también señorita Thompson.

Tanto Cedric como Noah notaron que la profesora al parecer tenía mucha prisa en llegar a la dichosa sala común y así empezar más rápido su castigo. Ambos trataban de seguirle dificultosamente el paso a McGonagall que, de vez en cuando se volteaba para asegurarse que la estuvieran siguiendo y no se atrasaran.

La profesora después de recorrer un largo pasillo dobló por fin en una esquina, los dos adolescentes corrieron el último tramo y cuando dieron vuelta, McGonagall los esperaba enfrente de un retrato moviendo inquietamente su pie derecho.

Aún agitados por la recorrida que le habían dado al castillo, llegaron junto a la profesora quien, con un gesto de cabeza les indicó que miraran hacia el frente donde había un hermoso retrato con el fondo verde esmeralda. Ahí se encontraba un señor mayor de cabello casi blanco, ojos verdosos de mirada altiva y sonrisa burlona, lo que dejaba en gran evidencia que había pertenecido a Slytherin.

El hombre se movió sin borrar aquella sonrisa, miró a McGonagall a la cual saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y luego posó sus ojos verdosos en ambos jóvenes, quienes lo miraban despectivamente.

-Él será el guardián de su sala común.- dijo con firmeza la profesora McGonagall llamando la atención de ambos estudiantes.- Como es un castigo no les permitirá que entren más de tres personas con ustedes. ¡Lo único que faltaría fuera que organizaran una fiesta!

-No se preocupe McGonagall, yo me ocuparé de ellos.- dijo el hombre sonriendo con malicia y arrastrando las palabras.

-Sé que lo hará. Para ingresar tienen que decir la contraseña, la cual ambos elegirán. Traten de que sea fácil de recordar para ambos.

De repente se escuchó un ruido estrepitoso, un ruido como de sillas arrojarse al aire. La profesora curvo sus labios y salió corriendo hacia el piso de abajo no sin antes murmurar entre dientes un claro "Peeves."

Cedric y Noah se miraron para luego clavar nuevamente su mirada en el retrato, que los seguía mirando antipáticamente.

-Pueden referirse a mí como Nicolás Armelius, Ferrer Rosenbush o Rosenbush, como más cómodo les quede.- dijo desdeñosamente sin parar de examinarlos.- Seré quien cuide de su sala común, vigilaré lo que hagan y lo que dejen de hacer.- agregó mirando severamente a cada uno.- ¿Qué no piensan darme la contraseña?- dijo gruñonamente al ver que ninguno emitía sonido.

-Creído.- dijo Noah mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Rosenbush hizo una reverencia de lo más forzada y el retrato poco a poco se fue abriendo, mostrando unos escalones de piedra con un pasillo angosto. Cedric se adelantó e ingresó a la sala común primero que la castaña, quien rodó los ojos.

Luego del pasillo se encontraba la sala, la cual tenía dos ventanas con cortinas azules, las cuales contrastaban con la pared de ladrillos. En una de las paredes se erguía una biblioteca, con unos cuantos libros sobre sus repisas. Había una imponente chimenea ornamentada con oro y plata, que estaba ubicada justo bajo un gran ventanal que llegaba hasta el techo, enfrente un sofá y dos sillones de aspecto mullido y cómodo sobre una alfombra también color azul.

La escalera tenía una bifurcación, hacia la izquierda, derecha y luego seguía hacia otra puerta que seguramente era el baño.

Cedric, imitando a la castaña dejó su mochila sobre una de las sillas y siguió mirando el lugar. En un rincón se encontraban sus cosas. Desde una de las ventanas se podía ver el Campo de Quidditch, lo que Cedric agradeció.

-No parece ser la sala común de un castigo.- dijo Noah mientras lanzaba las manos hacia la espalda y giraba sobre sí misma para ver la sala.

-O McGonagall se equivoco o tiene una definición equivocada de lo qué es un "castigo".- respondió Cedric mirando la chimenea.

-La sala común podrá ser muy linda pero, aún tengo que convivir contigo una semana aquí.- agregó la castaña.

-Me encanta como con tan sólo una oración puedes hacer que todo se venga abajo.- dijo Cedric escéptico.

-Sólo soy realista. ¿Qué habitación quieres?- preguntó Noah cambiando de tema haciendo que el moreno sonriera pícaramente.

-Vaya si que eres rápida, a tan temprana hora estás pensando en las visitas nocturnas. Que mente tienes, Thompson.- dijo sonriendo.

-Bien, yo me quedo con la de la izquierda.- dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Comenzó a subir las escaleras seguida por Cedric. Abrió la puerta.

Era muy confortable, el piso estaba alfombrado con alfombras azules, al igual que las largas cortinas. Contra la pared central había una majestuosa cama doble con doseles claros y colchas de seda y en la pared restante había un ropero. La habitación de Cedric también era igual.

Tanto Cedric como Noah miraban asombrados sus nuevas habitaciones pero su ensoñación no duró mucho. El timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases de la mañana se hizo escuchar por todo el imponente castillo. Ambos jóvenes se precipitaron a salir de la Sala Común haciendo caso omiso a los reproches de Rosenbush de no correr en los pasillos.

**Bueno como dije antes, este tan sólo es un capítulo de transición, por lo que quizá les resulto un poco pesado. Las cosas se ponen interesantes en el tercer capítulo cuando Cedric y Noah empiecen a convivir juntos. **

**Como les había prometido, eh aquí un pequeño spoiler de alguno de los próximos capítulos, no se con seguridad cuál, pero tengan la seguridad de que sucederá. Tarde o temprano… pero sucederá**

**Spoilers **

"**Alejando aquellas ideas de su cabeza Cedric se levantó y se dirigió al baño que compartía con la castaña, dispuesto a ducharse, olvidándose que a esa hora el baño era propiedad de ella." **

**Se que no es la gran cosa, pero díganme que les parece. ¿Cuál será la reacción de Noah¿Cuál la de Cedric? **

**Y aquí otra pequeña parte. **

"**-¿Y que quieres que le diga 'Noah lamento haberte besado, pero en realidad no lo lamento?- dijo exasperado el Hufflepuff mientras daba vueltas en la habitación.- Déjame decirte que no es algo muy coherente." **

**Opinen acerca de los spoiler¡dejen reviews! Y sin más que decir me despido. **

**Cuídense y coman sandía P **

**Raku.**


	3. Rompimiento

Disclaimer: Sí, sigo siendo pobre por lo que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, a excepción de los inventados por mí.

Summary: La profesora McGonagall les aplica un castigo algo inusual a Cedric y Noah: ambos deberán pasar una semana compartiendo sala común y pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo junto. ¿Podrán hacerlo?

**Una Semana Junto a Ti**

Capítulo 3: Rompimiento

Al fin. Las clases de la tarde se habían terminado. Para cualquier estudiante habría sido el mejor momento de todo el día, aquel que esperaban con ansias desde que comenzaban las clases a la mañana, claro que Cedric Diggory no se incluía en ese grupo.

Dentro de una hora, aproximadamente debía asistir a la otra parte de su castigo: estar una hora bajo las órdenes de Snape, el profesor más odiado en todo Hogwarts. Sin contar que tendría la oportunidad de quitarle puntos a Hufflepuff sin excusa alguna, después de todo, la profesora Sprout se lo había permitido.

-¡Diggory!

Sólo podría ser ella… otra de las partes de su castigo.

-¿Qué… haremos con… el tema… del baño?- preguntó la castaña mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento. Había tratado de alcanzar a Cedric desde que habían salido de la última clase.

-Vaya que estas en forma.- sarcástico el Hufflepuff.- ¿Qué tal si lo usas a la mañana?- sugirió.

-¿Y… madrugar más… de la cuenta?- exclamó la joven con sus ojos dilatados.- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Porque… porque…- balbuceó el joven. Con su mente trabajando, su sonrisa volvió a plasmarse en sus labios y dijo, muy seguro y confiado.- porque yo tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch en las tardes.

-Pero no todos lo días.- replicó Noah con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.- Por lo que podríamos hacer un horario según los días de…

-Si quieres andar haciendo horarios para bañarnos, pues bien. Hazlo, pero después no quiero berrinches cuando "accidentalmente" tú te estés bañando y yo entre al baño.

-O viceversa.

-Ahora que lo dices, a mi no me molestarían ninguna de las dos situaciones.- dijo pícaro mientras una sonrisa traviesa adornaba sus labios.

-¡Muchacho pervertido!- exclamó horrorizado Rosenbush con sus ojos dilatados y su rostro pálido.- ¡Deberían enviarte a la enfermería y dejarte sin posibilidades de tener herencia!

-Hazle caso al señor, Cedric.- dijo la castaña respirando normalmente. No tenía idea que hubiera corrido siete pisos.- Un día podrías despertar allí y darte cuenta de que _algo_ te falta. Si es que acaso te das cuenta.- respondió mordaz.

-Vamos Thompson, tú serías la primera en lamentar la perdida. Y claro que se notaría.- le reprochó el moreno con una de sus sonrisas capaces de derretir a más de una.

-¡No me confundas con la arrastrada de Chang!- exclamó ofendida. Sus rostros cada vez estaban más cerca y el desafió brillaba en ojos de ambos.

-Consíganse un hotel.- bramó Rosenbush haciendo que ambos dejaran de fulminarse con la mirada y volvieran a se separarse.

-Uno siempre tiene que obedecer a los mayores. ¿Qué dices, Thompson?- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Rosenbush puso los ojos en blanco.

-El baño será mío a la mañana.- respondió la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa forzada, luego de suspirar resignadamente. Hizo a un lado a Cedric e ingresó a la sala común, después de decir la contraseña.

Cedric sonrió de lado. Cuando estaba por entrar, Rosenbush se lo impidió cerrando unos centímetros el retrato, lo suficiente para que el no pasara. El joven Hufflepuff arqueó ambas cejas.

-Ten cuidado con los que vayas a hacer, jovencito.- advirtió suavemente y tan bajo como si de un murmullo se tratara, lo que hizo que a Cedric se le erizara hasta el último pelo de la nuca. Los ojos del ex. Slytherin estaban entrecerrados y sus facciones se habían vuelto sombrías y más frías de lo normal.

Lentamente, Rosenbush se fue incorporando al tiempo que habría el retrato nuevamente. El Hufflepuff no se hizo de rogar y entró rápidamente. Al terminar de pasar el pequeño pasillo, Cedric se encontró con la castaña arrodilla mientras trataba de acomodar todos sus libros en su mochilla.

-Vaya Thompson, nunca creí ver el día en el que te arrodillaras ante mí.- dijo Cedric con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. La castaña alzo la vista, se apartó unos mechones que caían sobre sus ojos castaños y se volvió a concentrar en su ardua tarea de que sus libros cupieran en su pequeña mochilla.

-Sólo quería complacerte por si no sobrevives al castigo de Snape.- dijo divertida. Cedric rió y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de ella para ayudarla a recoger los libros restantes.

OoO

No correr en los pasillos. Regla que todo perfecto debía hacer cumplir y respetar para dar el ejemplo a los demás, claro que, Cedric Diggory hoy, era una excepción a esa regla. Pero cuando es cosa de vida o muerte, o mejor dicho de seguir siendo soltero a casarse, es excusa suficiente para correr por los pasillos para encontrar a la persona y explicarle que está equivocada, o por lo menos era excusa suficiente para él.

Flash Back. 

-¿Sabes dónde puede estar Cho? Habíamos quedado en ir a almorzar juntos, pero nunca llegó.- dijo Cedric mientras limpiaba el pizarrón.

-Debe estar lamentándose el no ser yo por única vez en su vida.- respondió la castaña restándole importancia mientras examinaba una de las botellas del armario de ingredientes.- ¿Crees que esto sea pus de bubotubérculo o sustancia de murtlap…?

-¿Queriendo ser tú?- preguntó confundido el joven.- ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?- preguntó Cedric seriamente o eso le pareció a Noah ya que el joven seguía de espaldas a ella.

-Claro yo siempre soy la mala de la historia.- dijo de mala gana. Agarró la pluma y el pergamino que Snape le había dejado y comenzó a anotar los ingredientes faltantes.- Cuando se enteró que viviríamos juntos, subió las escaleras llorando y con Marietta por detrás consolándola.

Cedric se restregó los ojos.

-Pero ella insistió en que se lo contara, sabes que no me gusta andar presumiendo mi mala suerte.- se excusó.- ¿Qué crees que sea esto?- preguntó mientras inspeccionaba un frasquito.

-No lo sé.

-Entonces es… bilis de armadillo.- sentenció.- Cho es un tanto sensible, y por la atención que diste a la conversación, yo que tú le digo lo que realmente pienso.- dijo. Cedric volteó a verla.- Ya sabes, para que no tenga falsas esperanzas.- dijo aún con el frasquito en las manos.

Cedric meditó la situación. Aunque nunca lo admitiera enfrente de la castaña, él… no sentía nada por Cho. Al principio sólo le había llamado la atención su belleza oriental, pero cuando empezaron a estar juntos… aquella belleza se fue al escucharla criticar hasta el más ínfimo defecto de una persona. Sin olvidar que los temas de conversación no variaban, o hablaba de la aburrida de su amiga Marietta o los consejos de moda y maquillaje que leía en revistas.

-Además… si sigues al paso que van, terminarás sin que te des cuenta en el altar con Cho llorando a moco tendido.- dijo sin poder evitar una sonora carcajada.

Cedric enarcó una ceja para luego reír junto a la castaña. La visión de Cho en el altar le pareció divertida, en el sentido de verla llorar y limpiarse la nariz cada cinco minutos, pero por otro lado, la idea lo aterró. Compartir el resto de su vida con Cho… no era algo a lo que estaba dispuesto a llegar por no hacerla sufrir.

Fin del Flash Back.

Ya se había recorrido todo el castillo y ni rastros de Cho había. Los únicos lugares que le faltaban registrar eran, la biblioteca y la sala común de Ravenclaw. Sonrió irónico ante la posibilidad de que Cho estuviera enfrascada en una pila de libros y no de revistas de moda.

Los pasillos nunca habían estado tan vacíos como aquella noche. La tenue luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas del castillo alumbrando su camino. En las paredes, los cuadros lo miraban curiosamente y, de vez en cuanto alguno de ellos susurraba cosas sobre el joven al cuadro de al lado.

Llegó a la sala común de Ravenclaw y se quedó parado mirando la brillante armadura que cuidaba de la entrada. Miró su reloj y descubrió con asombro que ya era casi la hora de la cena, por lo que Cho debería bajar rápido… y no se equivocó, la joven oriental apareció seguida de su amiga Marietta.

Era hora de aclarar las cosas…

OoO

La cena había pasado lentamente para Cedric, después de todo había tenido que soportar las miradas fulminantes del grupo de amigas de Cho y los cuchicheos de su propia mesa del por que de su rompimiento y la manera insensible en la que él la había tratado.

No queriendo ser la víctima de casi todas las mesas, se levantó de mala gana y salió del Gran Salón. Caminó por los desiertos pasillos completamente solo, pensando en lo que había hecho y si en verdad había sido tan grave como los describían los demás. Susurró de mala gana la contraseña a Rosenbush, quien le abrió el retrato a regañadientes e ingresó a la sala que compartía.

Carraspeó fuertemente para que su compañera notara que había llegado pero nada sucedió. Noah siguió leyendo el libro acostada en el sofá como si nada. ¿Cómo era posible de que ella nunca notara su presencia (o lo ignorara) cuando toda la escuela estaba hablando de él?

Probó intentarlo otra vez pero esta vez se sentó frente a ella.

-Muchas gracias por tu magnifica idea.- dijo bruscamente mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas y se hacía hacia delante para acortar la distancia que lo separaba de su compañera de castigo, quien solamente dio vuelta la amarillenta página.- Thompson¿escuchaste? Gracias a ti ahora Cho me odia, seguro que lo planeaste desde un principio. Al igual que las demás no soportaste la idea de que estuviera saliendo con Cho.- dijo dándose importancia.

Sí, estaba descargando toda su bronca en la castaña, quien sólo había hecho un simple comentario respecto a la situación de Cho y él… pero al parecer a ella no parecía importarle ya que, desde que Cedric llegó a la sala común no dijo ni una sola palabra y eso, molestaba al Hufflepuff y _mucho_.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que, por lo menos muestres un poco de atención, Thompson?- gritó Cedric.- ¿Aunque sea finge interesarte en lo que te digo?- susurró dejándose caer en el sofá junto a ella.

Noah dio un respingo y rápidamente atrajo sus piernas hacia ella. Sus ojos miel estaban dilatados y miraban asustados como los ojos grises de Cedric la fulminaban. Cerró el libro y se puso los audífonos que llevaba puestos hasta ese momento en su cuello. Una débil tonada llegó hasta sus oídos y luego desapareció.

-Perdona¿dijiste algo?- preguntó Noah. Cedric se incorporó e instantáneamente la castaña se hizo hacía atrás cuando el joven acortó la distancia entre ellos.

-Rompí con Cho… o más bien ella rompió conmigo. En realidad no se como fue la cosa.- suspiró levantándose.- Nunca nadie me había llamado _estúpido sin sentimientos_ y si lo hacía siempre supuse que vendría de ti y no de Cho.

-Y… supongo que todo esto es mi culpa ¿no?- replicó poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas.

-Supongo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo solo hablé como una observadora externa, completamente objetiva y sin interés personal en el asunto. Es tu culpa si decidiste seguir mi consejo.- respondió enojada cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos Thompson, fue por interés personal. Admítelo.- dijo juguetón acercándose a la castaña quien rodeó el sofá poniéndose fuera de su alcance. Alargó su mano y en un rápido movimiento se adueño de los audífonos olvidados en el cuello de su compañera.- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó.

-Sirven para escuchar música pero no cambies de tema.- dijo.

Cedric apretó uno de los tanto botones que tenía el aparato redondo que estaba en el sofá, se colocó los audífonos y una estridente música llegó a sus oídos sobresaltándolo… pero a la vez quedando fascinado ante tal inventó. Noah hastiada de que dejara la conversación a medias le sacó los audífonos y lo interrogó con la mirada.

-Vaya, las cosas que inventan los muggles.- dijo sonriente. Noah arqueó las cejas.- Cho es muy… sensible, pero a la vez hizo correr el rumor de nuestro rompimiento.- dijo.

-Te dije que Cho no era ninguna santita.- canturreó Noah mientras recogía sus cosas.- También te dije que la habías ilusionando, pero lo que no te dije es que… ahora andará por los pasillos llorando y haciéndose la víctima. Por lo que en lo único que va a hablarse esta semana y quizás la próxima, es del rompimiento de Cho Chang y Cedric Diggory.

Y sin más que decir, comenzó a subir las escaleras, dejando a Cedric con sus ojos entornados pensando en lo larga que sería esa semana y en los rumores, que podría llegar a difundir Cho.

-Una cosa más-, dijo Noah desde el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto.- el hecho de que te hayas ayudado a deshacerte de aquella pequeña imperfección en tu perfecta vida… aún pienso que eres creído y las demás cosas antes dichas.

-No esperaba menos Thompson.-respondió una vez que terminó de desbrocharse los primeros tres botones de su camisa, tiraba su corbata al sofá y le envía una de aquellas sonrisas que ninguna podría resistir.

**Notas de Raku: **Holaaa!!! como han estado? espero bien. La verdad no tengo idea de hace cuanto que no actualizo por lo que espero puedan perdonar la demora ahora pasaré a agradeser a aquellos que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo y me dejaron un comentario.

**AzamyDelacour:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior... espero que este tambien te guste.

**Koumal Lupin-Nott:** vaya tu seudonimo cada vez va en aumento xD. No te haces la idea de lo feliz que fui al ver que me habias dejado un review y que era igual (o más) extenso que el anterior O. Veo que descubriste el jueguito de palabras que escondía el nombre del cuadro n.n Si te gustó el imaginarte la cara de Cho "Arpia-Lengua de Vibora" Chang más aún te debió haber gustado este cuando Cedric rompio con ella y espera el tercer capítulo y veras...

**Cosa rara: **Hola amiga!!! hace mucho que no hablamos eh? me alegro que te haya resultado divertido el capítulo anterior. Espero este tambien te guste... por cierto, en cuanto a la sandia pues, come cualquier otra fruta xD.

**Belewien90: **Bienvenida!!! muchas gracias por tu review. Es verdad, a veces Rowling causa ese efecto en las personas de odio y a la vez admiración, como por ejemplo cuando emparejó a Harry con la tonta de Cho.

**Saksu: **O Hermanita!!! no sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas podido dejarme un review, se que estas muy ocupada... espero te guste este capítulo si? Nos leeremos pronto!!

**Javisuiseiseki: **Amiga que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y que me hayas dejado tu comentario n.n espero este capítulo tambien te guste.

Sin más que decir, me despido. Nos leeremos pronto!!

Besos, Raku.


	4. Venganza al estilo Chang

**Disclaimer: **Como sigo siendo pobre nada de esto me pertenece… a excepción de algunos personajes.

**Summary: **La profesora McGonagall les aplica un castigo algo inusual a Cedric y Noah: ambos deberán pasar una semana compartiendo sala común y pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos. ¿Podrán hacerlo?

**Una Semana Junto a Ti**

Capítulo 4: Venganza al estilo Chang

La habitación estaba completamente oscura. La luz de la Luna que supuestamente debería entrar por el gran ventanal del cuarto no lo hacía… después de todo, nubarrones negros habían surcado el cielo al término de las clases de la tarde.

De una de las camas contiguas al ventanal prevenía en leve sollozo, el cual era apenas audible ya que la propietaria de dicho sonido hacia todos los esfuerzos posibles por morderse los labios y así no dejar que ningún sonido saliera de estos.

Los doseles de la cama estaban corridos dejando ver la silueta de la joven, quien poseía un cabello extremadamente largo y lacio, pero que ahora se encontraba un poco alborotado. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos y que al descender, habían manchado sus mejillas. Si, ella era Cho Chang, la chica que supuestamente debería ser perfecta en todos los sentidos… pero que no lo era.

Atrajo sus piernas hacia su pecho, las abrazó y apoyó allí el mentón con la mirada perdida en la lejanía. Nuevas lágrimas brotaron al recordar lo sucedido, y está vez este líquido cristalino no había sido generado por algo absurdo (como la mayoría de las veces) sino que esas éstas tenían nombre y apellido: Cedric Diggory.

Flash Back. 

-Hola Cedric.- saludo tontamente Cho batiendo sus pestañas. Miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio que su amiga Marietta sonreía bobamente con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del cuerpo de _su_ novio y, como Cho es una chica muy celosa no tuvo más remedio que darle un codazo amiga para que esta entendiera la situación.

Marietta, frustrada bufó por lo bajo y se despidió de la pareja.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó preocupada.- Espero que Thompson no te haya hecho la vida imposible en el castigo con Snape.- comentó apretando los puños.

-Podría decir que eh tenido mejores.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te entiendo.- respondió.- Se cómo te sientes, es como la vez en la que Marietta tuvo que viajar en vacaciones y… ¿sucede algo?- preguntó al ver que Cedric la tomaba suavemente por los hombros y la guiaba a un aula vacía.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo seriamente, cosa que petrificó a la joven de pies a cabeza, quien sabía, a ciencia cierta que cada vez que alguien decía algo así… nada bueno venía.- No podemos seguir con esto.

-¿Cómo que con esto? No te entiendo.- respondió confusa.

-Nosotros… necesitamos, aclarar nuestra situación.- dijo Cedric procurando escoger bien las palabras para no hacer sufrir demasiado a la joven asiática.

Cho sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Quieres decir que… haremos lo nuestro formal?- preguntó rebosante de alegría. Sus ojos centellaban y mostraba una de sus sonrisas más felices.

-Cho, veras…- el joven Hufflepuff se apoyó contra la pared desordenándose el cabello frustrado. El no había querido decir eso… Cho siempre malinterpretaba las cosas.- En este último tiempo me he estado preguntando si…

-Ve al punto, Cedric.- cortó la joven exasperada y con lágrimas apiñándose en sus ojos azueles.

-Yo no te… Quiero decir, solo te quiero como a una amiga.- dijo.

El corazón de Cho dio un vuelco, apretó los puños con tal de que las lágrimas permanecieran en sus ojos y no rodando por sus mejillas. No dejaría que la viera llorar… no después de lo dicho. Se paso la mano por su flequillo tratando de acomodarlo y de paso, restregarse los ojos.

-Hay otra ¿verdad?- preguntó fulminándolo con los ojos.

-No, claro que no.- mintió incómodo el joven.

-No mientas…- susurró dándole la espalda. Mordía ferozmente su labio inferior para que ningún sonido saliera de su boca y apretaba fuertemente los puños para no darle el gusto de verla llorar.

-Lo siento.- susurró Cedric acercándose a ella. Acercó su mano al hombro de la joven, pero ésta a último momento se dio vuelta, taladrándolo con sus ojos azules.

-¡No lo sientas!- exclamó para luego salir corriendo del aula.

Cedric se revolvió el cabello. Nunca antes había experimentado un rompimiento tan dramático como el que había montado Cho hacia minutos.

Fin Flash Back.

Una y otra vez se le venía a la mente aquella escena. La fría y distante voz de Cedric se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza y de vez en cuanto creía oírla en la habitación y, ella ingenuamente buscaba al joven Hufflepuff entre la oscuridad, para luego caer en la cuenta de que era… tan sólo su imaginación.

Ahogando un grito de frustración con su almohada se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Y entonces todo pareció aclararse… ahora todo encajaba en su lugar. El hecho de que Cedric rompiera con ella no era pura casualidad, todo había comenzado a andar mal cuando el empezó a _convivir_ con Thompson.

-De seguro fue ella.- dijo mientras apretaba los puños.- No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, Thompson. Cedric es _mío_.

OoO

-¡Apresúrate Thompson!- bramó furioso Cedric mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño. Hacía más de media hora que la susodicha había entrado al baño para ducharse y aún no salía… cosa que desesperaba a Cedric. Pronto tocaría el timbre anunciando el comienzo de las clases…. Lo que significaba que no podría desayunar y tendría que esperar cuatro horas para poder almorzar.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió exasperadamente Noah desde adentro.

-Debo ir al baño.- dijo con obviedad.

-¿Qué?- gritó.

-¡Debo ir al baño por lo que podrías dejar de tardar un siglo en bañarte!- respondió mientras seguía golpeando la puerta. En ese momento se maldecía internamente por haber dejado que la castaña se duchara por las mañanas.

-Acordamos que el baño sería mío por las mañanas, por lo que te aguantas hasta que termine.- replicó la joven. Diggory pagaría el hacerla madrugar, pensó malignamente sentada en la bañera.

-Dile eso a mi vejiga.- susurró fastidiado.

OoO

Hoy no era un buen día para Cedric… no, claro que no. No sólo había llegado tarde a desayunar, sino había tenido que soportar los estúpidos comentarios de sus compañeros sobre el hecho de que también Thompson había llegado tarde y no paraba de bostezar a cada rato.

-Agitada noche, me imagino.- había dicho burlonamente Luke comiendo una tostada. Lo cual provocó que la mayoría de la mesa de Hufflepuff comenzara a carcajearse. Para alivió de Cedric las campanas comenzaron a sonar, indicando el comienzo de las clases de la mañana.

Su mala suerte había seguido en Pociones, día de entregar su ensayo y descubrir que faltaba la última parte y quizá la más importante. A su lado, en la mesa del costado, Noah lo miraba inocentemente, mientras le alcanzaba la última hoja hecha un avioncito.

Maldijo por lo bajo y entregó su tarea.

Eso significaba guerra…

OoO

Las campanas indicaron que ya había terminado la tortuosa hora de Snape. Los alumnos rápidamente comenzaron a salir de la mazmorra al tiempo que el profesor se quedaba para dejar todo listo para la siguiente clase.

-Creí que nunca terminaría.- comentó Noah fuera del salón.

-Sí, las horas de pociones se hacen eternas.- añadió un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños.

-Tú que te quejas, eres un experto en elaborar pociones.- replicó la joven cruzándose de brazos.

-No es que sea bueno.- intervino Megan.- sino que es de Slytherin.- agregó sarcástica. Noah a su lado asintió, sabiendo que Snape tenía preferencia hacia los alumnos de su casa, lo que era muy injusto. Jeremy fulminó a la pelirroja con la mirada.- Solo bromeaba.- dijo, antes de sacarle la lengua. La castaña rió por lo bajo.

-¡Buenos días Thompson!- saludó falsamente una voz a sus espaldas. Los tres jóvenes se voltearon para encontrarse con Cho Chang, quien tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos y el maquillaje lograba disimularlo muy bien, pero no tanto como le hubiese gustado. Estaba acompañada de alguna de sus amigas, entre ellas la inconfundible Marietta.

-¿Si?- preguntó Noah con inocencia.- Tus ojos y esa abundante cantidad de maquillaje para ocultar lo inevitable no dice lo mismo.- dijo mordaz. La joven Chang enrojeció, molesta por aquel comentario.

-¿Qué sabes tú de maquillaje?- exclamó poniendo ambas manos en su cadera.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que así…- la inspeccionó con ojo crítico.- cualquier circo de Londres te daría el empleo de bufón.- agregó sonriendo con malicia. Cho apretó los puños.

-Vaya lengua filosa tienes Thompson.- dijo burlonamente la joven, ocultando que en su interior realmente había dolido aquel comentario.- Y dime… yo viviste las maravillas que puede hacer la lengua de Cedric.- comentó escuetamente, como si hablara del clima.

-Yo no ando tras tus sobras Chang.- siseó apretando los puños y conteniendo las ganas de abalanzarse con intenciones suicidas sobre la asiática.

-Si claro.- exclamó Cho burlescamente.- Es gracioso, mientras tú te la pasas revolcándote con Cedric en su sala común, tu mejor amigo se la pasa babeando como perro faldero detrás de ti.- agregó venenosa.

Jeremy apretó los puños pero antes de que pudiera llegar a decir o hacer algo, Noah se adelantó, encarando a la joven de Ravenclaw.

-Estás muerta, Chang.- declaró. Cho dilató los ojos horrorizada al ver que la castaña se le abalanzaba. Noah la agarró con fiereza del cabello mientras se lo jalaba, en tanto Cho trataba de apartarla empujándola por los hombros. Pero en medio de forcejeos ambas terminaron el piso, con Noah encima de la joven asiática destrozándole el cabello sedoso, del cual tan orgullosa estaba, mientras que esta última trataba de defenderse con uñas y dientes. Los alumnos que estaban en las mazmorras comenzaron a apelotarse alrededor de las jóvenes.

-¡Pelea de gatos!- grito uno de los tantos chicos que miraban impresionados la escena.

Ninguno de los tantos alumnos que estaban allí se hubiese imaginado a Noah Thompson agarrarse de los pelos con Cho Chang y más siendo públicamente y a unos pasos de la mazmorra de Snape.

Megan entre todos los varones de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y alguno que otro de Slytherin miraba con los ojos dilatados la situación, varia veces había querido intervenir pero nadie la escuchó… además de que las amigas de Cho se habían ido ni bien comenzó la pelea.

-Cho se lo merece.- susurró la pelirroja con una sonrisa al ver que era la que más golpes, raspaduras y moretones tenía. De repente la mazmorra se llenó de silbidos de parte del sector masculino. Con tanto forcejeo, Cho había logrado romper los primeros botones de la blusa de Noah, dejando a la vista su sostén blanco.

En eso, entre la multitud de jóvenes con una sobredosis extra de hormonas apareció Cedric seguido de un chico de su misma casa. Megan desvió la mirada y lo vio mirar la escena con una sonrisa torcida, Noah le estaba dando su merecido a Cho… pero sabía que debía detener la pelaa antes de que se metiera en más problemas. Resopló frustrada.

-¡Escucha Diggory, más te vale que separes a la bruja de tu ex.-novia de mi amiga!- bramó la joven.

-Ni lo sueñes pelirroja.- intervino Luke detrás de Cedric.- Al menos no hasta que se descubra un poco más de tu amiga.- comentó mientras recorría lascivamente el cuerpo de la castaña.

-Estúpido.- susurró ella dándose la vuelta y yéndose del lugar

Cedric escuchó atento las cantidades de cosas que gritaban los alumnos… pero lo que le llamó la atención es que la mayoría iban dirigidos a Thompson y no a Cho.

-Luke… ¿Por qué todos quieren que Thompson se saque la ropa? Es decir porque todos los silbidos y comentarios van hacia ella y no para Cho.- preguntó por lo bajo.

-Ay Cedric… ¿Qué no lo ves?- exclamó con obviedad el joven.- A Cho ya la _conoce_ todo el sector masculino de Hogwarts… y alguna que otra mujer, en cambio a nuestra gatita de Ravenclaw no.

Cedric miró a su compañera de castigo, y descubrió por primera vez que… ¡Luke tenía razón¿Quién iba a pensar que Thompson tendría tanta…? Porque verdaderamente no se le notaba debajo del uniforme. Meneó la cabeza y se abrió paso con la excusa que era Prefecto y tenía que detener aquel comportamiento… por primera vez hubiese deseado no ser Prefecto y así no intervenir en la pelea, realmente la estaba pasando bien de espectador.

Tomando coraje, además de que su amigo ya le había estropeado la función Luke se adentró en la ronda. Hizo señas para ser él quien detuviera a la castaña, pero dado que Cedric lo fulminó con la mirada, sin más remedio se dirigió a Cho (quien seguía encima de la castaña)

El joven de cabello castaño comenzó a forcejear, pero Cho hacía mucho esfuerzo por no separarse y seguir con su venganza. Cedric agarró de la cintura a la joven, quien comenzó a pegarle para lograr salirse de su agarre.

-¡Suéltame Diggory, esto es entre ella y yo!- exigió la joven.

-¡No intervengan!- exclamó un joven de Ravenclaw. En seguida los silbidos fueron cambiados por los abucheos de los jóvenes espectadores.- ¡Saquen a los novios!

Luke puso cara de repulsión al oír aquello y alejó a Cho de él, agarrándola únicamente de un brazo, después de todo, la joven asiática no tenia tanto fuerza como Noah que parecía una leona enjaulada tratando de librarse.

Noah se calmó y dejó de forcejear. Respiraba entrecortadamente y de un rasguño en su mejilla derecha no paraba de salir sangre.

-Cho si que tiene las uñas afiladas.- susurró tocándose la parte afectada. La susodicha sonrió de lado al ver tal acto.

-Apuesto que ese pequeño rasguño no es nada comparados con los que les haces tú a Cedric.- comentó con sorna.

-Cho.- advirtió Cedric adelantándose.

La mano de Noah se elevó e impacto duramente en la mejilla de Cho, quien se llevó instantáneamente, luego del golpe la mano a la zona para luego mirarla furiosa.

-Me das lástima Cho.- dijo en un susurro la joven.- Yo no soy como tú que mientras Diggory estaba en las prácticas te la pasabas besándote con Davis o haciéndole ojitos a Potter.- comentó. La susodicha dilató los ojos y dio un paso atrás, con la mandíbula temblándole de sobre manera. De repente el bullicio paró y las miradas se dirigieron a la joven Chang.

Detrás de ellos unos pasos comenzaron a oírse seguidos del suave susurro de una túnica ondearse detrás de su propietario. Severus Snape ingresó a la ronda y vio a Cho llorando silenciosamente, Noah fulminándola con la mirada y Cedric y Luke deteniendo a ambas jóvenes.

-Veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw señorita Chang.- siseó el profesor. Cho lo miró y detrás de él pudo ver el cabello inconfundible de su amiga Marietta. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-En cuanto a ustedes…- se dirigió hacia Noah y Cedric, quien miró a Snape incrédulamente.- Síganme a mi despacho… el resto regresen a sus actividades, no hay nada que ver.- siseó.

-¿Y yo por qué?- exclamó incrédulo el joven.

-Por intervenir.- gritó un chico de Hufflepuff.

-Gracias señor Atwood.- repuso desdeñosamente.- Ahora síganme.- dicho esto giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas con su túnica ondeando por detrás. Cedric se desordenó el pelo frustrado. Definitivamente ese no era su día… pensó, al momento que ingresaba seguido de Thompson en el salón de Pociones. Con un movimiento de varita Snape cerró la puerta.

-Tengo entendido que fue usted quien empezó la pelea… ¿no señorita Thompson?- preguntó Snape examinándola acusadamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Y que la pelea fue por usted señor Diggory.- continuó el, posando sus ojos negros en el joven.

Cedric, no muy convenido asintió, ya que él no había estado en el momento en que todo comenzó, pero por los comentarios que había dicho Cho luego de separarlas, tenía la leve idea de que él había sido el problema.

-Bien, discutiré su castigo con sus jefes de casa y ellos se lo comunicaran. Respecto a su otra parte de su anterior castigo, temo que hoy no podrá ser después de la cena…- dijo, pero sin dar tiempo a que los chicos festejarán de haberse librado aunque sea un día de limpiar y envasar pociones de olores inimaginables agregó maliciosamente.- por lo que los espero a las once de la noche.

Cedric salió de la mazmorra, seguido por una Noah silenciosa y tranquila… cosa que era muy raro en ella.

-¿Crees que me expulsen?- preguntó bajito jugando con sus dedos. Cedric la miró de reojo. Parecía tan frágil y a la vez tan… salvaje por decirlo de alguna manera. Él tan solo le revolvió el pelo, cosa que la hizo sonreír levemente.

No solo le preocupaba el nuevo castigo o la sanción que le impondría el profesor Flitwick al enterarse… sino que también comenzaba a compartir el hecho de ser el tema de conversación de casi toda la escuela junto a Cedric.

Suspiró por lo bajo y pensó que nada podría ser peor que eso, estar en boca de todos y además ser la protagonista de nuevos rumores que no tendrían ni una pizca de verdad… conociendo a sus compañeros nada bueno saldría de sus bocas, en especial si Cho prestaba su afilada lengua de arpía resbalosa.

OoO

-Bien hecho Marietta, justo a tiempo.- festejó Cho radiante. Su amiga asintió.- Mi venganza resulto al pie de la letra, humille a Thompson como se lo merecía. ¡Nada podría ser mejor!

-Yo creo que…- comenzó Marietta tímidamente jugando con uno de sus rizos.- de cierta forma fortaleciste a Noah… todos los varones no paran de hablar de ella.- comentó susurrante. Cho la miró suspicazmente. Nadie hablaría de Thompson, a no ser para recordar lo humillada que terminó… o por lo menos eso pensó hasta que se cruzaron a un grupito de jóvenes de Slytherin con un tema de conversación en partícula: Noah Thompson y lo que había ocultado tras su uniforme.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

Ni siquiera servia para idear una buena venganza… pensó frustrada.

_**Notas de Raku:** Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos sus reviews, los cuales no tuve tiempo de contestar en mi fic, pero lo hare via mensaje. Espero este capítulo les guste, en lo personal adore escribir que a Cho le daban una paliza xD_

_Nos leemos pronto!  
Raku. _


	5. Razón Número Cincuenta

**Una Semana Junto a Ti**

**Capítulo 5:** Razón Número Cincuenta

Abrió el grifo del agua fría y una sensación de alivio lo invadió al sentir cómo el agua recorría su cuerpo, uno que era objeto de desmayo y totalmente deseado que enloquecía a cualquiera del sector femenino.

Pero no sólo su cuerpo era lo que enloquecía a cualquier chica. Si no que sus ojos también lo hacían. Característicos por lo increíblemente grises, intensos y penetrantes que eran. Además de que contrastaban con su cabello azabache y piel blanca.

Indiscutiblemente, Cedric Diggory era_irresistible_… y él era consiente de eso, ya que, al caminar por los pasillos todas las miradas femeninas se clavaban en su espalda y en lo que no era espalda.

Incluso en un par de ocasiones había pillado a Thompson hablando de él con su amiga… de seguro nada bueno, pero el punto es que lo mencionaba. Cerró el grifo y agudizó el oído. Al parecer la sala común seguía sumida en un profundo silencio. Se ató la toalla alrededor de su cintura y salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su mochila y corbata tiradas junto al escritorio… pero ninguna señal de Noah.

Se acarició la barbilla, pensativo. Subió a su habitación y una vez vestido salió a toda prisa de la sala común, haciendo caso omiso a los intentos de Rosenbush de retenerlo allí.

OoO

-Me alegro que haya decidido regresar, señor Diggory.- le espectó Rosenbush sin quitar la mirada del tablero de ajedrez. Frunció el entrecejo y movió el alfil decididamente, provocando que una de las fichas de su oponente fuera destruida. Cedric rodó los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared.- ¡Por Merlín, soy un maleducado!- exclamó falsamente sorprendido.- Ella es Adelaida… mi compañera de ajedrez ésta noche.

-Creído…- respondió el joven sin el menor interés en la señora de cabello canoso que lo examinaba minuciosamente. Las facciones de la susodicha se agrandaron.

-¿Permites que este mocoso te trate así?- preguntó horrorizada. Cedric puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla referirse a él con aquel término.

-Por lo general es así de amigable, Adelaida querida…- espectó son sorna.- Pero en este caso es solo la contraseña.- agregó abriendo la entrada poco a poco.- Y ni hablar de su compañera… es aún peor.- agregó por lo bajo. Cedric se paró en seco y retrocedió sobre sus pasos.

-¿No sabe dónde esta Thompson?- preguntó.

-Cuando usted salió literalmente corriendo de aquí, además de gritarle que estaba contra reglas. Le dije que la señorita Thompson se había ido y que no volvería hasta tarde… pero con tanta prisa, no me escuchó.- explicó el retrato mirando los movimientos de su compañera.

Cedric bufó por lo bajo y sin más que decir entró a la sala común. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá pero una lechuza picoteando el cristal, batallando por entrar le llamó la atención. Se apresuró a la ventana y la dejó entrar.

-¡Centeno¿Qué me has traído?- preguntó amistosamente mientras desenroscaba el pequeño pergamino de la patita de la lechuza. Desenrolló el pequeño trocito de papel e inmediatamente reconoció la prolija caligrafía de su compañera de castigo.

"Así que estás preocupado por mi, Diggory…"

Releyó una y otra vez la nota, encontrándole cierto deje de sarcasmo y burla en cada una de las palabras…

Dio vuelta el pergamino y comenzó a escribir. Ató el trocito de papel y vio como la lechuza comenzó a desaparecer tras las imponentes torres del castillo.

En otra parte del castillo Noah vio regresar a Centeno y abrió inmediatamente la ventana, la lechuza aterrizó sin dificultad en el alfeizar y dejó caer la respuesta sobre la mano de la joven.

"Apuesto que debes extrañarme…"

Sonrió de medio lado. Al término de unos segundos observó como Centeno planeaba entre las torres y se detenía en la de su sala común. Se apoyó sobre sus codos y esperó expectante la respuesta… si es que la había.

Cedric se incorporó y desenrolló el papel.

"Tanto como a un dolor de muelas Diggory…  
Apuesto a que tú eres el que no puede vivir sin mí…"

Cedric sonrió pícaramente. Si era guerra lo que Thompson quería… entonces, guerra es lo que tendría… Ató su respuesta y la lechuza enseguida emprendió vuelo.

Noah acarició en la cabeza a Centeno y comenzó a leer el pergamino.

"Es verdad… Te necesito… ¡Thompson el castigo era convivir y para eso te necesito!

No puedo convivir yo solo."

Rápidamente elaboró un contraataque y dejó que Centeno llevara su respuesta. Cedric agarró el pergamino en vuelo y lo abrió rápidamente.

"De seguro que no. Ni tu mismo debes aguantarte…"

Sonrió de lado. Repitiendo de nuevo las pequeñas reglas de aquel juego, observó a su lechuza alejarse.

Centeno aterrizó y dejó el pergamino a un lado.

"Te meterás en problemas, bombón… hoy es noche de ronda de prefectos. Pero para desgracia tuya yo no soy el encargado de recorrer los pasillos."

Noah puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba que Cedric le pusiera aquella clase de apodos y más ahora de que corría el rumor de que estaban juntos… rumor que Cho se había encargado de difundir por todo el castillo… para hacerse la víctima.

Dejó la seguridad de su refugió y alumbrada únicamente por la luz de la luna comenzó a recorrer el camino hacia su sala común. Al doblar la esquina, frente a uno de los salones vacíos se escucharon risitas ahogadas y algún que otro gemido. Frunció el entrecejo y se acercó más a la puerta de dicha aula.

Sí, efectivamente las risitas provenían de ese lugar. En el momento en que ella posó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, este giró mágicamente y la puerta se abrió, dejando a Noah detrás de ésta. Ahogó un gemido y se quedó estática. La puerta se cerró de un tirón, dejándola frente a un joven de la misma estatura de Cedric, dueño de unos penetrantes ojos verdes, sobre los cuales caían sensualmente algunos mechones castaños. La joven Thompson bajo la mirada comprobando que era un estudiante de Hufflepuff.

-¡Bombón!- exclamó feliz el joven, al que Noah ahora que oía su voz y lo miraba más detenidamente reconoció como uno de los amigos de Cedric, más exactamente el que había separado a Cho esa misma mañana.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó tambaleándose.

La susodicha se hizo hacia atrás. El fuerte y a la vez hechizante olor del licor la embargó cuando el joven se acercó a ella.

-Acaso… ¿haz estado bebiendo?- preguntó arqueando ambas cejas y poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-Solo un poco.- respondió guiñándole un ojo.- Pero aquí entre nos bombón… yo soy el que en mejor estado está.- agregó. Noah gesticuló algo parecido a una mueca, no quería imaginarse cómo estaría el resto.

-Sabes que esto no está permitido.- repuso con vos firme.

-Merodear a estas horas tampoco, bombón.- replicó acercándose a ella, quien lo fulminó con la mirada. Pese a que estaba tan ebrio que apenas podía mantenerse de pie, respondía coherentemente sus preguntas.- Tsk, tsk, Cedric es una mala influencia para ti.- susurró melancólicamente. La joven lo miró extrañada.- Ven bombón, te escoltaré hasta tu sala común.- dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo y comenzaba a jalar de el.

Noah se colocó junto a su lado, pero a medida que iban caminando el peso del joven comenzó a caer sobre su costado derecho, dificultándole cada vez más el paso. Por lo que pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda del joven, mientras que él rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo. Noah le agarró la mano para así, si comenzaba a caerse ella lo detendría de un jalón.

El camino no se hizo tan largo como Noah pensó que se haría al estar acompañada por alguien completamente ebrio. Es más, estar así con el joven le agradó y mucho. Después de haber recorrido casi la mitad del trayecto, Noah notó que en realidad el joven había dejado de recargarse en ella hacía tiempo, y que ahora en vez de ella estar cargándolo era como si él la estuviera abrazando.

-Agitada fiesta ¿no?- replicó ella haciendo caso omiso a la mano del joven que se había posicionado en su cintura.

-No se a que te refieres.- contestó el joven tensándose un poco, cosa que Noah sintió.

-Hay manchas de pintalabios en tu camisa.- reprochó ella quiñándole el ojo, a lo que el respondió con una sonora carcajada.

-No estés celosa, bombón.- dijo aún divertido.- ¿Sabes? Me gusta tu compañía.- comentó escuetamente.- Mataría por estar en los zapatos de Cedric… ¡Joder, que suerte tiene!

Ella sonrió de lado.

-Me has dejado con la intriga.- comentó Noah tras unos minutos en silencio. El joven clavó su mirada caoba en ella, provocando que la joven se tensara. Mordió su labio inferior y prosiguió.- ¿Por qué dijiste que Cedric es mala influencia para mí?- preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. El castaño le envió una mirada subjetiva mientras sus labios mostraban una sonrisa pícara.- No es que importe ni nada… solo simple curiosidad.

-Por nada en especial… comentarios que a uno se le ocurren.- repuso tras meditarlo. Ella se paró y clavo sus orbes miel en las de él.- Vale, entendí ¡Vaya que eres curiosa bombón!- susurró alegre contra el oído de la joven.- Cedric es prefecto ¿no?- cuestionó. Ella asintió con la cabeza.- Pues… digamos que de prefecto solo tiene la insignia ya que, en nuestra sala común… aquí entre nos bombón, y no le digas a nadie, él es el que se las ingenia para conseguirnos las bebidas o la comida para nuestra reuniones… además, puedo agregar que no hay chica de Hufflepuff que no haya pasado por su cama.

-¿Incluso las de primero?- pregunto Noah más sorprendida que asqueada.

-¡Bombón!- exclamó acusadoramente.- ¡Tampoco el chico es un pervertido! Me corrijo…- hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta.- No hay chica mayor a…- hizo un gesto con la cabeza, simulando que contaba algo imaginario frente a él.- doce años que no haya pasado por la cama de nuestro prefecto.- repuso con tono solemne. Noah volvió la mirada hacia delante y comprobó que ya había llegado hasta el retrato. Susurró la contraseña y el mismo comenzó a abrirse lentamente, no sin antes advertir que la hora de llegada era incorrecta y más si lo hacia con un chico. El joven Hufflepuff le guiñó descaradamente el ojo a Rosenbush al pasar por enfrente. El retrato resopló irritado.

OoO

Noah contempló a ambos jóvenes con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar y se detuvo en la imponente chimenea hasta ahora apagada. Volvió su mirada a Cedric y Luke y profirió un gritito de frustración.

-¡No puede quedarse aquí!- replicó formando inconscientemente en sus labios un puchero.- Ya tenemos demasiados problemas.- le recriminó apuntando acusadoramente a Cedric con su dedo índice.

-Peor es que lo descubran ebrio y tirado por ahí.- masculló el joven de ojos grises enviándole una severa mirada. Ella no respondió.

-¡Anda… no seas malita!- canturreó Luke levantándose del sofá.- Prometo que la próxima vez que encuentres manchas de pintalabios serán tuya.- agregó pícaro guiñándole un ojo insinuante.

-Solo en tus sueños, Ventury.- replicó ella. Suspiró.- Nos meteremos en graves problemas…- miró a Cedric.

-Escucha Thompson, quizá tú no des la vida por uno de tus amigos pero yo si.- espectó con voz grave. Ella dilató los ojos.- Además soy prefecto y si un prefecto te dice que su amigo pasará la noche aquí para evitar un castigo… tú obedeces sin replicar…- agregó fulminándola con la mirada.- ¿Entendiste, _bombón_?- preguntó con sorna.

Luke chasqueó la lengua.

-Dile eso a Dumbledore cuando nos castiguen.- replicó recelosamente sin sacar sus orbes miel de Cedric.

-Bueno, está bien. El prefecto habló.- exclamó con tono solemne Luke mientras hacía una reverencia un tanto exagerada.- Gracias, Cedric.- agregó dejando a un lado los chistes y adoptando un porte elegante y serio.

Noah sonrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Minutos después, Cedric hizo lo mismo. Golpeó unas veces la puerta del baño y como ninguna respuesta llegó abrió la puerta e ingresó.

La castaña despegó la vista del espejo para verlo entrar… luego volvió a su tarea de limpiar sus dientes. El prefecto buscó entre sus cosas su cepillo y pasta dental e imitó a la castaña, quien escupió y se limpió con la toalla. Miró a su alrededor e inmediatamente sus labios se curvaron.

-¡Diggory!- gimió con los ojos dilatados.- ¿Qué le ocurrió al baño?- preguntó sin salir de su asombro. La ropa del joven estaba esparcida por todo el piso de mármol, mientras que las toallas estaban mal acomodadas e incluso algunas tiradas sobre la bañera.- ¿A cuantas metiste en la bañera?- preguntó furiosa.

Cedric escupió sin querer contra el espejo.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó limpiándose. Ella le hizo un gesto impaciente con el brazo indicándole que mirara a su alrededor. El joven hizo caso de la orden y entendió. Casi toda su ropa estaba desperdigada en el suelo como si más de una persona se la hubieses sacado a los tirones y él no hubiese puesto resistencia… cosa que nunca había pasado. Él tan solo era un poco… desordenado.

-El papel de inocente no te queda bien.- replicó ella inspeccionando con ojo crítico el lugar.

-¿Qué buscas? Alguna evidencia que delate mi aventura.- comentó sarcástico el joven apoyándose contra la pared, siguiendo atentamente sus movimientos. Además de la ropa de él, claro está, no había otro indicio que fundamentara lo que Noah pensaba en esos momentos.

-Eres bueno… ni un rastro.- admitió ella poniendo los brazos en jarra.- Pero bueno, debí suponerlo. Estoy en presencia de un experto.- agregó mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

-¿Inspeccionando la mercancía?- preguntó arqueando una ceja y acercándose.- Aquí entre nos, no pasó nada… en este baño.- aclaró divertido al ver que las mejillas de Noah adquirían un tono rojizo.- Pero si quieres que pase… estoy a tu disposición, bombón.- indicó con una exagerada reverencia.

-Razón número cincuenta por la cual no me caes bien… eres el más mujeriego de todo Hogwarts. - replicó. Giró sobre sus talones y salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Cedric sonrió de lado.

-Es todo un halago viniendo de ti, Thompson.- dijo con burla. Se desordenó el pelo y apagó con un movimiento de varita la luz, cerró la puerta e ingresó a su habitación. Tan solo habían pasado dos días en aquella sala común y la convivencia ya se estaba volviendo un poco complicada, por no decir, extraña. Desde venganzas por la cuestión de madrugar hasta insinuaciones de una pequeña fiestita en la bañera.

Y aún no sabía lo que podía llegar a pasar con el pasar de unos días más… Las cosas se volverían aún más interesantes de lo que ya estaban.

**Notas de Raku:** Hola a Todos! Espero no haberme tardado tanto y que esta continuación sea de su agrado, por el momento estoy de vacaciones por lo que el siguiente capítulo no debería tardar tanto en subirlo aun asi no prometo nada, intentaré hacer lo mejor. Por cierto, muchas gracias a los reviews que he recibido, son muuuuy lindo y eso me alienta a continuar. Esperen mi reply

Nos leemos!!!

Raku


	6. Capítulo 6: Soñar es Gratis

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, sino que pertenece a la gran J.K Rowling. ****

**Una Semana Junto a Ti**

Capítulo 6: Soñar es gratis.

La intensidad del beso fue aumentando a cada segundo gracias a Cedric, quien no perdía tiempo en conocer cada milímetro de los labios de la Ravenclaw.

Las manos de Noah se encontraban recorriendo la espalda de Cedric por debajo de la camisa. El joven Hufflepuff lentamente la fue haciendo retroceder hasta que sintió que la espalda de la joven chocaba contra el vidrio del invernadero.

Cedric rompió aquel beso para comenzar a degustar el cuello de Noah, quien se mordía el labio inferior y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Llegó un tiempo en el que Cedric dejó de tan solo besar el cuello de Noah y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos que comenzaron a arrancarle…

Un molestoso ruido comenzó a sonar en la habitación de Cedric, quien se incorporó sobresaltado y con la respiración agitada. Miró hacia un lado y apagó el despertador, el causante de que se despertara y lo alejara de aquel placentero sueño.

¿Placentero sueño? Que locura, pero tenía que admitirlo, lo fue. Hasta hace unas horas, nunca se hubiese imaginado tener _esa_ clase de sueños con Thompson de protagonista, pero después de lo que había visto en la mazmorra, no le había sido tan fácil borrar esa imagen de su mente… y es que, Cedric Diggory, después de todo, era un hombre y como tal, había ciertas cosas que no podía controlar facilmente.

Con la idea de que había roto con Cho rondando en su mente y que por lo menos tendría que fingir estar un poco dolido al respecto y no estar pensando tan pronto en otra mujer, decidió darse una ducha, a ver si por lo menos la calentura que sentía y las imágenes que veía abandonaban su cabeza.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, ni que el dulce aroma lo embargó ni bien abrió unos centímetros la puerta. Tampoco fue consciente de que la castaña estaba sumergida en la bañera llena de burbujas mirándolo con cara homicida. Fue unos segundos más tarde, que de repente, la habitación se volvió totalmente oscura y sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Noah Thompson se removió incomoda en su asiento al sentir la penetrante mirada de Cedric Diggory clavada en su espalda por milésima vez esa mañana e inmediatamente, un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas. Todavía tenía muy presente lo que había sucedido tan sólo unas pocas horas atrás: su compañero de castigo la habría visto totalmente desnuda si no hubiese sido por las burbujas que cubrían su cuerpo. De tan sólo pensarlo, su sonrojo se intensificó y bajo la atónita mirada de Megan y Ann, la joven Ravenclaw ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, deseando que las clases finalizaran de una buena vez. Sólo quería llegar a su Sala Común y esconderse bajo sus sábanas. Lo que menos quería era encontrarse con el joven Diggory.

-¿Sucede algo Noah?- cuestionó Megan. La susodicha dio un respingo al oir la voz de su amiga, le sonrió levemente para luego negar con la cabeza y dirigir sus ojos miel a Snape. La pelirroja bufó por lo bajo, estaba cansada del extraño comportamiento de su amiga y más aún con el hecho de que Noah no le contara nada.

Unas mesas más atrás, Cedric Diggory se masajeaba suavemente el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, lugar donde la botella de shampoo había impactado. Si unos días atrás, alguien le hubiese dicho a Cedric que iba a tener fantasías con Noah y que iba a verla casi completamente desnuda, lo más probable, es que el joven Prefecto se retorciera a carcajadas y dijera que eso, no pasaría ni en un millon de años. Sin embargo, con lo de esta mañana, Cedric comprobó dolorosamente, cúanto podía llegar a equivcarse. Desvió la mirada del pizarrón, donde el profesor Snape hacía aparecer con un movimiento de varita las instrucciones de la poción que tenían que fabricar y entragar a final de la clase ese día y recorrió toda la mazmorra.

Negó con la cabeza alejando todo pensamiento que tuviera que ver con Noah. Debía concentrarse en hacer lo mejor posible la poción encogedora, después de todo, Snape siempre aprovechaba a quitarle puntos a su casa cuando alguién cometía algún error. Luke a su lado, le dio un leve golpe en las costillas, indicándole de que ya era hora de ponerse a trabajar. Con un bufido, el joven Diggory se levantó de su mesa y fue en busca de los ingredientes que le faltaban.

-Estás raro- le dijo Luke ni bien el moreno regresó y se sentó en la mesa-. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le hiciste a Noah esta mañana?- Cedric no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a revolver cautelosamente la poción.- Salió muy alterada... y muy sonrojada- prosiguió el castaño haciendo caso omiso a la indirecta de su amigo de no querer hablar al respecto-. Pienso invitarla a salir.

-¡Que tu ¿qué?- explotó Cedric arrojando sin ningún cuidado los ingredientes dentro del caldero-. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Thompson?

-Desde que era tu amiga Cedric- dijo el joven de ojos verdes con obviedad. Leyó las instruccions en Pociones Avanzadas y comenzó a cortar tranquilamente en pequeños trozos - , como si su pequeña confesión no lo inmutara en lo más mínimo-. Sino te dije nada en su momento, fue porque creí que entre ustedes había algo... Pero luego, inexplicablemente, empezaste a verte con Cho y a llevarte como perro y gato con Thompson- al finalizar se revolvió el cabello castaño echándole una fugaz mirada a la joven Thompson.

-No puedo creerlo, Luke- algo dentro del joven Prefecto explotó y un sentimiento para nada grato comenzó a espandirse por todo su cuerpo. ¿Celos, quizá? No estaba seguro, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que no permitiría que Luke saliera con Noah-. Me parece que haces todo esto para molestarme- sentenció levantando un poco su tono de voz.

-Cálmate amigo. No estoy jugando, en verdad me gusta Noah-. El joven Diggory fulminó a Luke con la mirada. Inspeccionó minusiosamente los ojos verdes de su amigo, encontrando sinceridad.

-Olvida lo que dije- dijo en un murmulló. Se sintió mal por dudar de su amigo. El profesor Snape, al igual que varios compañeros que ocupaban mesas cercanas a la de ellos, los miraban curiosamente deseando poder escuchar la conversación de los dos Hufflepuff. Aún con el enojo creciendo en su interior, volvió a su antigua tarea de revolver lentamente la poción-. Tienes todo el derecho de salir con Thompson- y ese fue el fin de la charla. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, por lo que un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre ellos. El joven Luke prosiguió con su antigua tarea y de prontó, como si una Bludger lo hubiese golpeado provocando que saliera de su ensoñación, entendió todo.

-¡A vos también te gusta Thompson!- resolvió con júbilo. Profirió un sonoro silbido que, además de provocar que descontaran cinco puntos a Hufflepuff, también logró que las mejillas del joven Diggory adquirieran un leve tono rojizo-. Cedric pirarón te lo tenías bien guardado, eh- le guiño un ojo divertido-. Cuéntame, ¿ya le dieron buen uso a su Sala Común?- le preguntó sonriendo de lado.

Cedric lo fulminó con la mirada. Luke estaba cada vez más cerca de ganarse una larga estadía en la enfermería, con la única compañía de Madam Pomfrey.

–¿No me digas que hoy por mi culpa no tuvieron su fogoso encuentro en el baño?- preguntó escandalizado. Cedric no entendió por qué Luke no se enojaba, golpeaba o insultaba, después de todo, él no había ni confirmado ni desmentido aquella acusación. Pero es que, ni él mismo sabía lo que sentía por la castaña.

-¿Fogoso encuentro? Estás enfermo- le recriminó. El joven Ventury sólo sonrió divertido-. No te voy a mentir que despues de ese pequeño destape de Thompson, no he tenido ciertas fantasias con ella, pero eso no significa que haya llegado tan lejos.

-Asique a nuestro Prefecto se le da con fantasear con su compañera de castigo... Que ejemplo-. Dijo con un fingido y exagerado tono de reproche. Para estas alturas, la poción había sido olvidada.

-Puedes bajar la voz, no tengo interés de que todos se enteren-. Cedric bufó exasperado. Varias alumnas habían volteado a verlos y le sonreían sugerentes. En ese momento, su enojo se había transformado en malhumor.

-Yo se que es difícil borrar esas imágenes Cedric, y más con todo el sector masculino de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff comentado una y otra y otra vez la escena, pero...

El joven Prefecto desvió la mirada. No tenía ganas de escuchar a su amigo hablar sobre la situación que él, justamente, trataba de olvidar. Sin poder evitarlo, su mente volvió a esa misma mañana, al momento en que él entró distraidamente al baño, queriendo olvidarse de aquel sueño por unos instantes, y como si el destino se riera de él, ella esta ahí, la dueña de sus problemas se encontraba en la bañera, con su nuca apoyada contra los azulejos y los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su relajante momento. Miles de búrbujas cubrían su suave y nívea piel. El cabello castaño caía gracilmente formando leves ondulaciones enmarcando su rostro. Claro que esa visión duró milésimas de segundos, ya que, la castaña se dio cuenta de su intromisión y no dudo ni dos segundos en lanzarle con lo primero que tuvo a mano.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Cedric no lo mezcles ahora o provocaras que...- un estridente ruido quebró el silencio que envolivía la mazmorra- explote-. Una densa nube de humo negro se hizo presente alrededor de la mesa de los dos Hufflepuff, varios gritos inundaron el lugar, pero el profesor Snape los hizo callar rápidamente. El humo negro lentamente se fue dispersando, dejando ver a ambos jóvenes con los cabellos más revueltos de lo normal.

-Diez punto menos para Hufflepuuf- siseó Snape desde su escritorio. Sin embargo, la mirada de todos los estudiantes persistió en ambos Hufflepuff que se dirigían divertidas miradas y contenían las risas. El joven Diggory recorrió con sus ojos grises la mazmorra y la vio. Noah Thomoson a pesar de haberlo evitado durante todo el día, había volteado a verlo y una leve sornrisa adornadaba sus labios, la cual enseguida borró cuando sus ojos miel se encontraron con los de él. Rápidamente, un violento sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y rompió el contacto visual, volviéndo la vista al frente.

Cedric se revolvió el pelo frustrado. Sabía que no era bueno quedarse soñando en clase de Pociones, despues de todo, los resultados no eran muy buenos que digamos. También sabia que debia arreglar las cosas con su compañera de castigo, pedirle perdon, pero no podia pensar si quiera en acercarse a ella siendo que su mente pervertida comenzaba a trabajar a una velocidad tan rapida que Cedric nunca creyó posible.

La hora de Pociones finalizó y como era de esperarse, ellos no lograron terminar la tarea, por lo que diez puntos menos fueron restados a Hufflepuff. Sin hacerse mucho problema, Luke se limitó a encogerse de hombros y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Cedric que era hora del almuerzo. Al llegar se sentaron junto a su amigo Jack y mientras sus amigos hablaban de alguna fiesta cercana, Cedric se mantuvo callado.

¿Es que acaso se estaba conviertiendo en un maldito pervertido? Se comportaba como un chico cuyas hormonas acababan de despertar y eso, no le gustaba. Debía pensar en algo para volver a la _normalidad_. Él no era de esa clase de chicos... Porque ser codiciado por la mayoría de las chicas y recibir todo tipo de propuestas por parte de ellas, y que él accediera a cumplirselas, debido a su gran alma caricativa, era una cosa, pero tener esos pensamientos era otra cosa muy diferente. ¿No? Sus ojos volvieron a la mesa de Ravenclaw, dónde cierta castaña se mordía el labio inferior, intentando inútilmente no reirse ante algún comentario que Cedric supuso, habría hecho alguna de sus amigas. En ese momento, Cedric se preguntó qué se sentiría al besarlos y si serían tan suaves como en su sueño. ¿Que gusto tendrían?

-Malditas hormonas-pensó.

Se incorporó de mala gana y abandonó el Gran Salón. Tenía que poner fin a sus problemas de concentración... Y rápido.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Una vez que Noah terminó de almorzar se despidió de sus amigas y con la excusa de que quería tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de la proxima clase salió hacía los terrenos de Hogwarts. Pensándolo con detenimiento, no era una total mentira, después de todo, ella necesitaba aclarar su mente y pensar qué hacer con Cedric. Era un hecho que no podía seguir huyéndo de él para siempre y menos cuando compartían Sala Común y un castigo. Ese día no compartía ninguna clase más con Hufflepuff, cosa que Noah realmente agradeció, porque eso significaba que recién lo vería después de cenar en el castigo de Snape. Tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en una solución. Se estremeció al sentir la brisa fría golpear contra su cuerpo ni bien abandonó el cálido castillo. El clima estaba cambiando lentamente para darle la bienvenida al invierno más adelante. Sin importarle el hecho de que no estaba muy abrigada, se dirigió al lago y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver a un joven de cabellos color chocolate y ojos de igual color sentado contra el gran tronco del haya con un montón de pergaminos con diagramas de lo que parecían ser jugadas de Quiddicth rodeándolo.

-Oliver Wood, justo el chico que estaba buscando- canturreó sonriente la castaña. El susodicho le devolvió la sonrisa e inmediatamente corrió todos los pergaminos para que la joven Ravenclaw pudiera sentarse.

-Hace mucho que no te veía. ¿Acaso te habías olvidado de mi?-. Preguntó con un divertido puchero en sus labios.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó indignada la castaña cruzándose de brazos.-. He estado ocupada estos días... ¿No te enteraste de mi castigo?-. Cuestionó extañada levantando una ceja.

-Si, tu castigo con... Diggory

Noah reprimió una carcadaja ante el tono receloso que había utilizado su amigo para referirise a su compañero de castigo. No era ningún secreto el hecho de que tanto Cedric como Oliver no se llevaran bien. Todos en Hogwarts sabían de su eterna rivalidad en el Quidditch, hecho que se reafirmaba cada vez que Gryffindor se enfrentaba contra Hufflepuff.

-También me enteré de tu pequeño encuentro con Chang-. Comentó divertido-. Si que has dado de qué hablar, Noah.

-Podemos no hablar de eso ahora-. Exclamó y por segunda vez en el día ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, avergonzada. Oliver la miró incrédulo por unos segundos, ese comportamiento no era normal en su amiga. En un intento de hacerla sentir mejor, pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la castaña, quien dio un respingo ante el contacto, y la atrajo hacia él. La joven Thompson depositó su cabeza en el hombro del joven Guaridián de Gryffindor. Oliver había sido su amigo desde la infancia y ella estaba segura de que él entendía por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Desde cúando Noah Thompson se deja intimidar por los demás? ¿Dónde quedó la Noah que yo conocía, aquella que no le importaba lo que decían de ella?

-Desapareció el día que Cho Chang casi la dejó en ropa interior enfrente de todo Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff-en ese momento, Noah ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

-Te soy sincero, Noah. No es la primera vez que los chicos hablan de vos de esa forma. Siempre lo han hecho, pero ahora que confirmaron sus especulaciones es más notorio. Anteriormente, más de uno se ha dado vuelta cuando pasas caminando, que vos no te dieras cuenta hasta ahora, es otra cosa

Ella lo miró como si de un loco se tratase. Ella nunca se había considerado una chica linda, se sentía como una más del montón. De buena estatura, esbelta, cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, igual que cientos de chicas más. Por lo que no entendía todo lo que le estaba revelando su amigo. ¿Acaso querría hacerla sentir mejor? No, Oliver no era de esos chicos. Él, a diferencia de muchos, era siempre sincero.

-_Tienes un cuerpo brutal, que todo hombre desearía tocar... Sexy movimiento..._

La castaña rompió en carcajadas. Conocía la canción. Una de las tantas veces que habían salido a un boliche muggle, ambos habían bailado esa canción. Y desde ese entonces, cada vez que encontraba oportunidad, el joven Wood se la cantaba porque sabía que ella siempre se sonrojaba.

Ella se levantó de un salto y sonriéndole le extendio su mano a Oliver, quien la aceptó y también se levantó. Ni bien quedó incorporado Noah le hecho los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Muchas gracias, Oliver- susurró, al tiempo que recargaba su menton en el hombro de él.

-De nada- le devolvió el abrazo-. Vaya, es verdad. Algunas cosas si han crecido desde la ultima vez que me abrazaste. Creí que solo eran rumores pero...

-¡Oliver!- chilló entre avergonzada y divertida. Él, sólo le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Thompson!-. Nuevamente el malhumor que acompañaba a Cedric ese día, se había dejado notar en su voz. El joven de Hufflepuff había visto toda la escena con el entrecejo fruncido. Noah, al igual que Oliver al reconocer aquella voz borraron todo rastro de sonrisa. El joven Prefecto avanzó hasta Noah y se detuvo enfrente de ella, sin nisiquiera detenerse a saludar al joven de Gryffindor que lo miró con mala cara.

-¿Qué quieres, Diggory?- siseó escupiéndo cada palabra el joven de Gryffindor. Cedric nunca le había agradado y mucho menos con lo que le hizo a su amiga en tercer año.

-No te importa, Wood. Es cosa mia y de Thompson- su voz fue fría y tenía sus ojos clavados en su interlocutor.

-Me importa porque ella es _mi_ amiga- dijo y le hizo frente al joven Buscador.

-Y _mi_ compañera de castigo. Y justo lo que debo hablar con ella es sobre ese asunto.

-Puedes hacerlo tranquilamente...

-¡Ya!- exclamó exasperada la castaña cruzándose de brazos-. Parecen dos niños de cinco años. Habla Cedric- le ordenó aún así, evitó mirar directamente los ojos grises del muchacho.

-Snape quiere vernos ahora. Cambio el horario de nuestro castigo- informó a regañadientes y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo. Tras despedirse del joven Wood con un beso en la mejilla, Noah hizo lo mismo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Al llegar a la mazmorra, el profesor Snape los estaba esperando. Tras indicarles sus tareas abandonó la habitación a grandes zancadas, con la negra túnica ondeando por detrás.

-Sobre lo que pasó esta mañana...- comenzó Cedric no muy convencido.

-No hay nada de qué hablar- lo interrumpió ella mientras sacaba de la repisa inferior un montón de botellitas vacias.

-Sólo quería disculparme- agregó rápidamente-. No quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido o algo así. La verdad no me di cuenta de que estabas en el baño... Bueno, hasta que fue demasiado tarde-. Espero a que su compañera asintiera con la cabeza, hablara o hiciera algún gesto en señal de que podía continuar. Pero no hizo nada, sino que lo ignoró totalmente. Aún así, el joven se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.- La verdad no vi nada de lo que no haya visto antes... Es decir en otras chicas. No. Me refiero a que... Quiero decir... había mucho vapor y... y... solo te vi la cara... No es que antes haya visto otra cosa... No te espio si estas pensando en eso... Yo...- se revolvió el pelo frustrado-. ¿Puedo empezar de nuevo?

-Sí. M-Mejor- tartamuedeó la joven algo ruborizada.

-Perdón por lo de hoy. No fue mi intención- soltó de una. Prefirió ser claro y no enredarse con tantas innecesarias explicaciones.

-Esta bien. Acepto tus disculpas. Pero eso no quita lo que hiciste. Casi me viste... Bueno, tu sabes lo que hiciste- le espectó mirándolo por primera vez en el día a los ojos-. Te voy a estar vigilando.

-Vigila toodo lo que quieras, nena- le susurró con una seductora sonrisa. Ella rodó los ojos y giró sobre sus talones para quedar de espaldas a él. Del escritorio de Snape agarró las nuevas botellitas y las colocó en el lugar de las antetiores. Bufó molesta cuando Cedric se puso a hacer lo mismo, sólo que con las estanterías de arriba que ella no alcanzaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, la joven Thompson comprobó que Cedric volvía a ser el mismo pesado de siempre, ya que se dedicaba a molestarla con algún comentario fuera de lugar cada vez que podía. Lo bueno, pensó la castaña aliviada, es que ella había logrado ser inmune a su mirada de nuevo.

Giró nuevamente para ir en busca de más botellitas y se encontró con el joven de Hufflepuff, justo enfrente de ella, a unos pocos centímetros de distancia y con esos enigmáticos ojos grises mirándola intensamente. La castaña dio un paso atrás y su espalda golpeó la estantería. Se encontraba acorrlada entre el mueble y el joven Prefecto, quien lentamente alargó un abrazo, Noah no respiró y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda. El brazo de Cedric se hizo paso entre el espacio que dejaba el brazo izquierdo de la joven y su cintura, apenas rozándola. Acercó un poco más su cuerpo y rápidamente se alejó. Noah lo miró interrogante y con las mejillas coloradas.

-Se te había olvidado reponer esta- dijo encogiéndose de hombros Cedric. Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al escritorio y no pudo aguantar más y una notoria sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

La castaña respiró aliviada cuando Cedric se alejó de ella. Tal vez había podido controlar medianamente lo que ocasionaba en ella la mirada gris y pícara del joven Hufflepuff, pero definitivamente, le faltaba mucho para llegar a controlar otras cosas... pensó nerviosa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pasado el mediodía, varios nubarrones habían comenzado a cubrir lentamente el cielo hasta otorgarle un oscuro tono grisáceo. Unas horas más tarde una leve pero constante llovizna comenzó a caer sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. Pero a pesar del tiempo, Cedric Diggory decidió entrenar para su próximo partido de Quidditch, en el cual tendrían que enfrentar a Gryffindor. Y si había algo que el joven de Hufflepuuf deseara con todo su corazón era ganarle a Oliver Wood y demostrarle que él también era un excelente capitán.

Después de haber estado dos horas montado en su escoba bajo la llovizna y a baja temperatura sentía cada uno de sus músculos entumecidos y un leve pinchazo en su sien derecha amenazaba con desatar un fuerte dolor de cabeza más tarde. Una vez que ingresó por el retrato de Rosenbush, el tibio calor de su Sala Común lo embargó y a medida que caminaba hasta llegar a la sala, ese cálido calor fue penetrando en su cuerpo provocándole leves escalofrios. Una vez allí, comprobó que, para suerte suya, la chimenea estaba encendida, siendo ésta la única responsable de iluminar y calentar la habitación. Dejó contra una pared su escoba junto con la embarrada y mojada capa de su uniforme de Quidditch. Continúo con la tarea de deshacerse de toda su ropa mojada y los guantes fueron los siguientes en abandonar su cuerpo y ser aventados contra el sofá. A los pocos segundos, el sweater le hizo compañía juntos con sus zapatos y medias. Se revolvió el pelo oscuro provocando que varias gotas trazaran un recorrido a lo largo de su cuello. Por último, se deshizo de su remera negra, dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso. Con la Sala Común casi totalmente en penumbras y deshabitada comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón e iba a empezar a desprender los botones del pantalón cuando se sintió observado por unos grandes y curiosos ojos color miel. Levantó la vista cautelosamente y se sobresaltó al ver a Noah Thompson sentada detrás del escritorio mirándolo entre divertida y avergonzada, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Vaya que eres malo. Me estaba divirtiendo- se burló la castaña con un gran puchero en sus labios. Cedric se sonrojó violentamente. Aquella pequeña e inocente niña que había visto por unos instantes había desaparecido y ni rastros de ella quedaban.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- la retó el joven Diggory caminando lentamente hacia ella, Trató de disimular la incomodidad que le provocaba la mirada escrudiñante de su compañera de castigo. De repente, ya no sentía más frío.

-He visto mejores- replicó ella rápida y escuetamente-. Pero no está nada mal... Nada mal-. agregó y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. El moreno había reducido considerablemente la distancia que los separaba y ahora estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de ella... La joven castaña frunció el entrecejo, se suponía que era ella la que tenía que incomodarlo a él, no al revéz.

-Tan mal no debo estar... No te vi con intenciones de determe- le susurró en el oido. Para esto, Cedric había apoyado las manos en los apoyabrazos del sillón y se habia inclinado ligeramente hacia delante, acorralándo a la joven Thompson entre su cuerpo y el respaldar del mueble. Un leve escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven Ravenclaw y la idea de que su pequeño juego se estaba volviéndo en su contra la asustó. Meneó la cabeza y entonces pensó muy segura de sí, que no perdería en _su_ propio juego.

-Estaba apunto de hacerlo- replicó indignada y sonrojada hasta la raiz del cabello. Una vez que salió de su momentaneo duelo interior intentó incorporarse pero Cedric no se movió de su posición. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó, ignorándo por completo la actitud seductora de su compañero de castigo-. Además, me lo debes por lo de esta mañana... Ahora, estamos a mano- dijo con rotundidad. Le hubiese gustado que su voz no temblara al principio y sonar un poco más convincente pero es que la cercania del joven Diggory la ponía nerviosa y más, en la posicióm en la que estaban: con sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-No del todo- repuso él. Noah lo interrogó con la mirada. El susodicho sonrió para sus adentros, le encantaba poner nerviosa a su compañera: ver como sus mejillas se teñian de un leve tono rosado y comenzaba a morderse el labio inferior-. Vos estabas completamente desnuda... Pero si quieres eso se puede arreglar en un minuto- le susurró descaradamente.

De repente, comenzaba a hacer calor... Mucho calor, pensaron ambos jóvenes mientras se sostenían la mirada. Y fue en ese momento, cuando Cedric se olvidó de Cho, de Luke e incluso de Oliver y el Quidditch, y unió desesperadamente sus labios con los de la castaña., quien sin pensarlo dos veces, llevó sus manos hacia el cuello del joven Prefecto y lo atrajo más hacia ella. Cedric mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de la castaña pidiendole permiso para entrar en su boca y cuando ella accedió sin ningún reproche, él llevo su mano izquierda a la nuca de ella para profundizar aún más el beso. La joven Thompson, olvidándose de su última pizca de autocontrol, se levantó lentamente procurando no romper el beso. El joven de ojos grises giró sobre sus talones para luego ir retrocediendo lentamente hasta llegar al sillón más grande recostar a la castaña en el y él encima de ella. Las hábiles manos del joven Diggory que hasta ese entonces descansaba en la cintura de la castaña, se movieron ágiles por debajo de la camisa de ella y comenzó a acariciarle la suave piel de su cintura. Noah se estremeció ante el contacto, las manos de Cedric estaban frías y hacían que constantes escalofríos la recorrieran.

Pero, tan rápido como había empezado el beso, ella se separó. Sentía mucho calor en las mejillas y los labios hinchados. Su respiración era irregular y tenia ambas manos inmóbiles en el pecho de Cedric. Lo observó y comprobó divertida que él no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella. Una de sus manos abandonó la estrecha cintura de Noah y delineó el contorno del rostro de la joven Ravenclaw, para luego jugar con un mechón de cabello castaño que caia gracílmente sobre su rostro.

-Sabes que esto esta mal...- susurro ella. Aún así no tuvo intenciones de separarse. Cedric asintió silenciosamente. Y en el momento en que la castaña volvió a abrir la boca para seguir hablando, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. El joven sabía que si Noah continuaba hablando, él tarde o temprano entraría en razón. Y de ninguna manera quería eso. Cuando sintió que la joven volvía a relajarse, comenzó a bajar sus labios dejándo todo un recorrido de húmedos besos hasta llegar al cuello de la joven Thompson, la cual se estremecía ante cada caricia y beso.

-Acabas de terminar con Cho...- volvió a intentar.

-Nadie tiene que enterarse... No por el momento- respondió tras proferir un leve gruñido al tener que interrumpir su trabajo.

-Pero... pero...

-Shh. Te quedaste sin argumentos, Noah- un susurró ronco salió de su garganta. La castaña se mordió el labio inferior al experimentar la extraña sensación que provocó el cálido aliento del Hufflepuff chocar contra su oído. Y esa, fue su perdición. Deseosa de recobrar el tiempo perdido buscó con desesperación los labios de Cedric y sus traviesas manos viajaron a la tan deseada espalda del chico.

-¡Cedric! ¡Cedric! ¿Qué no hay nadie aquí?

Ambos jóvenes se separaran de un salto. ¿Cómo es que Luke había conseguido entrar a su Sala Común? Se preguntó Noah mientras hacía un inútil intento de acomodarse la camisa del uniforme y un poco el cabello. Miró a Cedric y descubrió que él no se había movido de su lugar, ni se había colocado la remera... Estaba inmóvil enfrente del pasillo, por el cual a los pocos segundos apareció el joven de ojos verdes portando una gran sonrisa en el rostro. En ese momento, Cedric pensó que Luke no podía ser más oportuno, pero en lugar de relajar sus facciones ante la llegada de su amigo, su rostro continuó serio... Acababa de recordar la conversación que había tenido con su amigo durante la clase de Pociones.

-¡Bombón! Ya te extrañaba- saludo con una encantadora sonrisa a la cual, Noah respondió torpemente. El joven se acercó hasta ella hasta que le dio un suave beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Noah pestañó confundida varias veces. No podía creer que Luke continuara con las insinuaciones y refiriéndose a ella por medio de apodos. La joven Ravenclaw esta cien por ciento segura de que el comportamiento de Luke era por los varios litros de alcohol que había bebido, previo a que ella lo encontrara. Pero al parecer, no era así.

La Sala Común quedó inmersa en silencio. Cedric no había dicho ni una palabra desde la inesperada llegada de su amigo y Noah miraba a Luke y luego a Cedric repetitivas veces esperando que alguno de los dos dijera algo. Por su parte, Luke observó que el joven Diggory no llevaba puesta su camisa y ante eso, su ceño se frunció.

-¿Interrumpí algo? Siento ser tan corta mambo- dijo. Su sonrisa podía darle un aspecto divertido, pero sus ojos verdes decían todo lo contrario. Había cierto recelo en ellos.

-Absolutamente nada- replicó Cedric sonriéndo de lado.

-¿Cómo supiste la contraseña?- preguntó la castaña cambiándo el tema de conversación.

-Anoche escuché cuando se la dijiste al viejo del retrato, bombón. Pensé que podría serme útil en el futuro.

-¿Cuántas más reglas piensas seguir rompiendo, Ventury?- le recriminó poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-¿Podrías dejarnos solos, Thompson?- preguntó Cedric, hablando por primera vez desde que el joven Ventury había llegado. La susodicha lo miró durante unos segundos pero terminó accediéndo un poco contrariada. Se despidió de ambos y salió rumbo al Gran Salón.

Luke siguió cuidadosamente cada movimiento de la castaña hasta que ésta desapareció por el retrato. Se desordenó el cabello castaño y se dejó caer en el sillón.

-Tienes suerte Cedric- dijo con cierto tono amargo en la voz-. Siempre supe que ella tarde o temprano caería a tus pies-. El susodicho no dijo nada, agarró su remera tras ponérsela, sólo se sentó al lado de su amigo.

-Entre ella y yo... no pasó nada- afirmó el joven de ojos grises mirando cómo el fuego encantado consumía lentamente la madera.

-Un beso ya es algo- susurró tan bajo que Cedric dudó si de verdad había hablado o había sido producto de su imaginación-. Por eso, te dejo el camino libre- dijo y enseguida se levantó de un salto- ¡Vamos a cenar!- agregó.

-Buen chiste Luke, tu nunca renuncias a una chica- repuso Cedric frunciéndo el entrecejo-. Me porté como un estúpido con Noah hace dos años, es tu turno ahora.

-Sí, pero a ella le gustas... desde siempre. Yo no tengo oportunidad...- terminó la frase en un susurró, como si las últimas palabras se las hubiese dicho a él mismo.

-Luke...

-Si, ya sé. Soy lo mejor, no sabes que harías sin mi bla bla bla... No te pongas cariñoso Cedric. Esto me lo voy a cobrar...- bromeó. Una autentica sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos chicos. Se miraron con complicidad y soltaron una sonora carcajada.

-Gracias.

-No hay problema, amigo. Vamos por algo de comida- dijo. Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar rumbo al Gran Salón entre risas y charla. Cuando llegaron frente a la gran puerta doble ésta se abrió por sí sola y por ella apareció Noah, quien le sonrió a ambos y comenzó a caminar por el mismo pasillo por el cual segundos antes habían llegado los chicos-. Eso si, no esperes que deje de llamarla bombón o tener sueños con ella-. Río divetido y antes de que Cedric pudiese reaccionar ingresó al Gran Salón y se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

El joven Prefecto negó con la cabeza. Luke Ventury nunca cambiaría: siempre sería el mujeriego de siempre, pero un gran amigo, quien sabía que la amistad que mantenía con Cedric desde que eran pequeños era demasiado valiosa como para perderla por un problema de faldas. Y eso, era algo que Cedric Diggory valoraba y mucho.

Un leve pinchazo en la sien y un repentino cansancio lo invadió ni bien atrevezó la puerta y se abrió paso hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff donde Luke lo esperaba. Sin entender muy bien la razón, un extraño deseo de estar en su cama tapado hasta la cabeza lo embargó.

-Ya tenemos todo organizado para tu cumpleaños, Cedric- le dijo Jack ni bien el moreno se dejó caer con pesades entre él y Luke.

-¡Arriba ese ánimo! No se cumplen diesiciete años todos los días- fue el turno de Luke de hablar esa vez. Y enviándole una sugerente mirada a Jack y luego a Cedric agregó con voz misteriosa-. Y eso hay que celebrarlo a lo grande.

Cedric no dijo nada. El dolor de cabeza que tenía no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. De lo que si estaba muy seguro, es que Luke era un experto en organizar fiestas... las cuales, dejaban mucho de que hablar.

Continuará...

**Hola a Todos!** Si es que después de tantos años sigue habiendo gente leyendo esto :( Se que no puedo ni intentar disculparme por haberme tardado años en actualizar pero atravecé una epata en la que estaba totalmente trabada y nada de lo que escribia me gustaba. Y hace unos dias, entre de nuevo a mi cuenta y leí aquellos maravillosos reviews que me dejaron y sentí que debía intentar seguir con esta historia. Se que no hay excusa que valga la pena, pero bueno como mínimo les debía una explicación. Lamento muchisimo haberlos dejado esperando pero bueno, si es que alguno continua visitando este capítulo se los dedico a todos aquellos que leyeron y siguieron mi fic!

Bueno, hablemos del capítulo... ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero les haya gustado, me divertí escribiendo ciertas partes jaja. Lo mejor de todo, está por venir. ¿Que pasará con Cedric y Noah ahora? ¿Y la fiesta de Cedric? ¿Y el partido contra Gryffindor? Vieron, apareció Oliver Wood! Y para fastidiar a nuestro Hufflepuff favorito, me encanta! jajaja...

Bueno, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, y si lo hago, les doy permiso de que me peguen jajaja!  
Nos estamos leyendo pronto!  
Besos!  
Rakuu..


End file.
